Alec in Dream Land
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: This is a prequel to Alec in Normal Land. This is the story of how mundane Alec and Magnus met and fell in love. It will eventually morph together with Alec in Normal Land so it's best to read that story first.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one of the prequel. If you have not read Alec in Normal Land first read that and come back :)**

* * *

Alec Pov- _"Alec wake up" a voice in the darkness called to me but I didn't recognize it. "Alexander; wake up." I opened my eyes and looked up seeing golden cat like eyes looking down at me. He touched my cheek gently and smiled; I smiled to leaning into the touch. "Say my name Alec." He said softly. I looked up at him smiling before whispering "Ma- "_.

"Alec wake up already" Jace yelled throwing my book bag on top of me making me open my eyes and sit up fast. I glared at him "That was so not cool dude." he shrugged and sat down next to me "Where you dreaming about someone?" I frowned and nodded "Yeah… someone I have never seen before… it was very strange."

He shrugged and stood up "Whatever just hurry up and get dressed; mom has breakfast made on the table." He walked out and I sighed getting out of bed. "It's going to be a long day I can feel it." I walked over to my closet and pulled out a black sweater and black jeans before taking off my pajama shirt.

I flinched slightly in pain before looking at my full body mirror hanging on my closet door. My chest was black and blue all the way up to my neck; these injuries were from my boyfriend Jonathan. Jonathan isn't the nicest guy and honestly he makes me feel scared but he is an amazing lover and he keeps me safe from bullies at school. Our relationship is secret of course; No one knows; not even my siblings. I can't tell them that the big brother they look up to is gay… especially max.

"Alec; come on!" Izzy yelled from downstairs. Sighing I finished changing before grabbing my book bag and going downstairs. "Sorry I took so long." I sat at the table where my father was reading the paper, my brothers were talking about fighting creatures in a video game they played, and my mom was telling my sister how to cook pancakes. Yep everything was normal.

"Alec; are you going to talk to your adviser about getting you more classes? The more credits you get the better college scholarships you will get" My father asked not even looking away from his paper. "Yes sir; I am going after school today." He nodded and looked at Max "See max you can learn a lot from your brother. He is a great influence on you."

Max smiled and nodded "Yes father." I smiled and ate my pancakes before standing up "Anyone who wants a ride to school needs to leave with me now." Jace stood up and grabbed his bag and Izzy went to the living room to grab hers. "You two are walking home today; I have errands to do after school."

I have to make sure to meet with Jonathan today or he will get mad at me again. "Where do you go off to every day" Jace asked not liking that I have been making him walk so much. "I have a life you know" was all I said before walking out to my car.

At school I walked alone to the adviser's office going to see if I can get some more classes. I have study hall and I really need that replaced for I can get more credit. Since today is the first day of school it is the perfect time to make arrangements. Knocking on my adviser's door I waited until he said I could enter and I walked in.

His office changed every year and I have always looked forward into seeing the changes. This year the theme was western; which I have to say was not one of my favorites. Last year it was based off Japan. How do you go from Japan to western?

"Is there something I can help you with Alec?" My adviser asked sitting at his desk. I nodded and took a seat in the chair in front of him. "Yes I have come to ask you if there are any classes open that I can switch out study hall."

I honestly wouldn't mind having study hall. It would give me time to study and read but my father wants me to get more classes and I would hate to disappoint my father. "Let's see what I can do" He said before typing on his computer. I waited about five minutes before he finally came up with something.

"Ah this would be perfect for you; How about the art class?" I frowned "Art is a waste of my time and skills. Besides I can't even draw." He smiled "You could learn and it would be a great break from all the work you are doing."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "It's the only class open isn't it?" He nodded "Sorry but yes it is." I nodded and looked at him "Fine I will take it. Can I start today?"

He nodded and made it so it would be on my schedule. "Enjoy." I stood up and walked out "Doubt I will." I walked to my locker and opened it remembering the combination immediately.

"Oh my god did you see the new guy" a gossiping girl said from the locker across from mine. I glanced at her and leaned in slightly; listening. "Yeah I saw him he was so sexy. Did you see his beautiful black hair?" another girl said practically squealing.

"Yes I did and the clothes he wore were so cute." One girl looked at the door and smiled saying "Look he's coming in now." I looked at the door and froze seeing the tall figure walk in. He was beautiful; more than beautiful. He had hair that was darker then night, clothes that fit his figure perfectly, and skin slightly tan but still amazing.

He was perfect. He walked up to the locker next to mine and he glanced at me meeting my eyes. I fought a blush but failed obviously from the smirk on his face. Looking into his eyes I remembered that those were the eyes in my dream.

He opened his locker and I looked back into mine grabbing all my books. I need to stay cool; I am dating Jonathan and besides that this guy might not play for my team… though he dresses like it. The girls walked up to him and smiled "Hey you're the new guy right? What's your name?"

He looked at them and smiled "Magnus Bane." His voice sent chills down my spine. "Magnus Bane? Do you have a girlfriend Magnus?"

He smiled and held up his right hand and pointed to a rainbow ring. "Sorry I don't play for your team." Somehow this made the girls love him more. "Awww; do you have a boyfriend?"

He shook his head no "No but dark hair and blue eyes are my type" he said glancing at me. I blushed; dark red and hid my face in my locker. The girls looked at me then back at him "Don't bother, Alec is a stick in the mud. Besides that, there is no way he is gay."

I frowned and held my books tight to my chest. "Okay girls step aside! Get away from the Bane!" A loud female voice said from behind me.

I looked and standing there was the queen of the school; Camille Belcourt. The girls all backed away and Magnus smiled at her "Camille it's been too long." She smiled and hugged him "Yes ever since you moved away in fifth grade." Of course the perfect guy knows the perfect girl. Sighing I closed my locker and walked in the direction of art class.

"You want to go to a party" I asked sitting on Jonathans lap running my hand through his blond hair. It was after school and I was at his apartment with him like I was every day. He nodded "its tomorrow night and I want you to go with me." I frowned and scratched the back of my neck. "I don't know Jonathan; I'm not very popular and besides that my father would never let me go to a party."

He rolled his eyes "Sneak out of the house." I looked at him "I couldn't do that; what if my parents found out or one of my siblings? I'm supposed to be a good influence on them." He met my eyes "Oh you are huh? Should I let them know that the big brother they look up to is a fag?"

I frowned and shook my head no looking down. "Please don't… I'll do it. I'll sneak out of the house." He nodded and kissed my cheek "That's my good boy." He pushed me off and stood up before grabbing my arm "Come on let's go to my room." I nodded and went with him not saying another word.

Magnus Pov- The first day of school is always the same for me. People see me and instantly fall for me, they ask me if I have a girlfriend and I say no. I used to like girls and for a while I swung both ways but lately… I don't know lately I have been changing. I'm used to the first day of school because every year is my first day at a new school.

My father is the head of a huge company called Bane Inc. and right now a company lead by Valentine Morgenstern called The Circle; is trying to take over my father's business and make it his own. This frustrates my father and most of the time he berries himself in his work never really coming home. When he does come home he yells at me about what I'm doing with my life and how I don't want to run the family business. "Magnus where's your dad?" Camille asked looking around my house.

I took her bag and her jacket and threw them in the hall closet. "he's not home of course." She walked into my room and sat on my bed smiling "Will he be home tomorrow?" I sat next to her and shrugged "Most likely not why do you ask?"

She smiled "Because I told everyone that you are throwing a party tomorrow night at your place." I frowned and stood up "Camille you just can't decide that I'm throwing a party." She pouted "Come on Maggie you throw the best parties; it's going to be really fun I promise and your dad won't even know about it." I hesitated before nodding "Okay."

She smiled and hugged me "Thank you so much Maggie." I rolled my eyes and hugged her back "yeah, yeah." She giggled and stood up "I'll get everything and be back in a little bit." She got her jacket and bag out of the closet before running out of the house.

I shook my head and laid on my bed not able to stop my mind from wandering to that blue eyed beauty that I saw today by the locker next to mine. There was something about him that caught my attention but what was it? Was it his beautiful blue eyes; his soft black hair? I don't know but I want to make him mine.

I wanted to talk to him after school but he ran straight to that Jonathan guy. I didn't get a chance to talk to him at all. I'll have to do it while we are at our lockers. I'll get to school early and be at my locker before he goes to his for I don't miss him.

The next day I got off my motorcycle and put my helmet in my book bag before going inside to wait by my locker. I just had to see this black haired beauty again; something about him just pulled me to him like gravity. He walked into the school and I smiled keeping my cool going to talk to him the second he got to his locker. He looked down another hall and frowned looking around before turning down it.

I frowned and followed him wondering what made him go that way. When I turned the corner I stayed hidden by some lockers keeping my distance. I know this is none of my business and yes this is kind of stalking but I had to see what he was up to. He walked up to Jonathan who smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven's waist.

I frowned as the raven boy lifted up his head and kissed the blond. They broke the kiss as I came out of hiding and Jonathan looked right at me smirking evilly. I glared before turning and going back to my locker.

Of course he has a boyfriend why wouldn't he? He is very beautiful and any guy would want him. But still there is something bothering me about that Jonathan guy. Why would he be with someone like that?

"Magnus what's the matter" I heard Camille's voice coming a few feet away. I looked straight ahead at her and shrugged "Nothing I just lost my chance with that Alexander guy." She frowned "Do you mean Alexander Lightwood?" I nodded and walked with her to my locker "Do you know him?"

She shook her head no "Not personally but everyone talks about him. He has the highest credit scores in the entire school and he is very anti-social. The only people who know Alec are his siblings." I opened my locker "He's dating that Jonathan guy though isn't he?"

She laughed and leaned of Alec's locker "Sorry Magnus there is no way he is gay. I would love it if he was but no; he is not." I grabbed my books and closed my locker before leaning on it and hugging my books to my chest "But he is so cute… I wanted to go out with him." She looked at me "I would love to be a part of team Malec but I don't think it's going to happen."

I laughed slightly and shook my head "Team Malec huh?" I stopped laughing when I heard a husky voice say "Excuse me… can I get to my locker." I looked ahead and Alec was standing there nervously. Camille got out of the way and he walked up to his locker avoiding looking at me.

"Hey Alec are you coming to Magnus's party tonight" Camille asked wanting to make conversation with him. Alec looked at her and his hair fell in front of his face slightly. "Umm yes… I am." I smiled slightly happy that he said yes.

Maybe I can talk to him there and get to know him a little. He may be unavailable now but he won't always be with Jonathan. "I look forward to seeing you there" I said giving him one of my sweet smiles. He blushed making his blue eyes shine brighter. God I love those eyes. He nodded and closed his locker fast before turning around and running down the hall. I smiled watching him. This will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for Magnus's party. Will it go well or will it go oh so wrong?**

* * *

Alec Pov- "You want to go studying at eight at night" My father asked looked at me. I nodded "Sebastian Verlac wants me to stay at his house so we can study for this huge math test tomorrow." He thought before nodding "Okay you can go." I smiled and stood up "Thanks dad."

I went to my room and looked through my closet for party clothes. Being the anti-social person I am; I don't have any party clothes. I could borrow clothes from Jace but all his clothes are super white and he would start asking questions. I sighed and just grabbed my favorite black shirt with cut sleeves and there were cuts on the back. The jeans I'm wearing now are fine but I'll have to wear my hoody over it for my dad didn't get suspicious.

Once I got all my things together and brushed my hair I left going to meet at Jonathan's house so I can drive to the party with him. "You're late" was the first thing Jonathan said when he opened the door. I nodded and walked in "Sorry I had to get ready." He looked me up and down "You don't really dress to impress do you?"

I took off my hoody and tied it around my waist "I don't go to a lot of parties." He shrugged and went to his room to finish getting ready. When he came out again he was in leather pants and a sleeveless top. "Are you going to wear a jacket? It might get cold."

He shrugged and put on a sleeveless jacket. I sighed and shook my head wondering what the point was of him wearing that and I stood up "can we go now?" He nodded and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter "I'll drive." I frowned but nodded and followed him. I'm not sure how I feel about leaving my car at his place; something about it gave me a bad feeling.

Jonathan got in his car and started it as I got in "when we're at this party try not to wander away from me." I nodded and looked out the window as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
When we got there I was shocked at how big the house was; it was an estate that only a rich person could afford. Do we even have any rich people in our school?

"Come on stop being so slow" Jonathan said pulling me by the wrist to the door. I gasped and pulled my hand away making him annoyed. "I… I can't have people assuming things." He rolled his eyes and opened the front door not even knocking.

I followed him inside and was even more shocked about the inside then I was about the outside. There were obviously three flights of stairs and four living rooms. There were three kitchens and do I want to even know how many bedrooms and bathrooms there are? "There are so many people" I said looking around at all the people.

Jonathan shrugged and walked away making me follow him. He stopped and looked at me "Go get us something to drink." was all he said before walking away. I sighed and went to one of the kitchens going to get what he wanted.

Magnus Pov- "There are so many people! Did you invite the entire school!?" I yelled looking around at the chaos that was my home. Camille was dancing to the loud pounding music that could get the cops called. "Come on Maggie relax and cut loose it's a party."

I sighed and shook my head "Camille my father is going to kill me." She pouted still dancing "What happened to Magnus Bane life of the party?" I looked at her "There is a difference between having a party I'm allowed to have and having a secret party." She shrugged and ran over to a guy going to try to get some action tonight.

I shook my head and went into the kitchen wanting to get some peace and quiet. There was no one around the end of the house so I thought it would be safe to go to the third kitchen. I walked in and stopped in my tracks seeing an awkward boy with black hair trying to balance two cups and a bottle of sparkling soda. I laughed lightly and walked up to him "Do you want any help with that."

He looked at me and his blue eyes met mine making me freeze in place. "Alec Lightwood?" He blushed lightly and dropped everything he was holding. The soda hit the ground so hard that the top exploded off and the pop sprayed him all over.

I frowned and grabbed the pop fast sitting it up right so he it would stop getting all over him. He looked at me his hair and clothes soaked "I… I'm sorry." I put the pop down on the counter and smiled slightly "you don't have to be sorry mistakes happen." I grabbed his hand "come on I'll get you a change of clothes."

He frowned and backed up slightly "I… I can't." "Come on your all sticky and wet you need to change." I gently pulled him to the stairs that led to the kitchen and I took him to my room. When we got to my room he looked around amazed "This is your room?"

I blinked and looked around "Yeah what about it?" He looked at me and moved his hair out of his face "It's very nicely decorated." I looked around and nodded before walking over to my closet. "Let's see if I have anything to your liking."

He nodded and looked in my closet of leather, colors, and glitter. "Um… it doesn't look like you do." I shrugged and grabbed some blue jeans; a blue shirt to bring out is eyes, and a black leather jacket. "Here change into this."

He took them looking them over "This isn't really me and I really shouldn't change." I sat on my bed "Afraid your boyfriend will have the wrong idea?" I looked at me wide eyed "what are you talking about? I'm not gay."

I laughed "Okay that's why I saw you kissing Jonathan." He blushed and looked away "I don't know what you're talking about." I laid on my bed "Oh please I saw what I saw there's no way you can hide it." He glared and dropped my clothes on the ground before walking up to me "You can't tell anyone got that." My cat chairmen Meow came out from under my bed and tripped him making him fall on top of me. Our faces were inches away and my eyes got lost in his.

Jonathan Pov- I looked at the time thinking that Alec should be back by now. I know that this is a big house but it can't be that hard to get some drinks. "Jonathan where is your boy toy at" my friend Lilith asked checking her nails.

I shrugged and stood up "I'm going to go find him; I told him not to take so long." I walked out and went to the kitchen I watched Alec go into. "Alec; are you in here" I asked looking around.

I noticed that there was pop all over and the floor was all sticky. "What they don't have maids?" I looked over and noticed there were stairs leading upstairs so I went up them. Maybe that idiot got soda all over him and was getting washed up in a bathroom.

Once I got upstairs I checked all the bathrooms and he was in none of them. "Come on where are you?" I walked down the hall opening and closing doors walking in on a couple of fucks but I wasn't noticed. I noticed that there was a door half open at the end of the hall so I walked down to it and opened it.

There Alec was laying on top of that new guy their face's inches apart. "Alec!" I yelled furious. He looked at me and sat up fast and I noticed he was a mess. "Jonathan it's not what it looks like."

I glared "You're not laid up on another guy?" He frowned "I- I fell." I shook my head and walked out going down the stairs and walking out to the back yard. Alec ran after me and grabbed my arm "Jonathan; please listen to me."

I pulled my arm away and turned around grabbing his throat tight. He gasped and fell to his knees as I choked him. "You think you can make a fool of me and get away with it?" He coughed and gasped for air.

"You'll let him go if you know what's good for you." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and smirked seeing my old best friend Jace Herondale.

* * *

 **Jace to the rescue! or maybe not who knows. Poor Alec is in for a lot of hurt next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jace Pov- It's been two years since I last talked to my 'Best friend' Jonathan Morgenstern. He went through a hard time when Valentine and Jocelyn divorced and Jocelyn only fought for custody of Clary and not him. He needed my support and maybe if I was a good friend he would have gotten it but… but instead I dated his sister and dropped him completely. Now he was here choking the life out of my brother.

"Jonathan let him go. If you're mad at me be mad at me but don't take this all out on him." His smirk grew bigger if possible and his grip got tighter on Alec's neck. "You think everything is always about you Jace but it's not. I'm choking your brother because he was bad. I can't have my boyfriend being bad now can I?"

Alec closed his eyes tight and I frowned "What are you talking about there is no way Alec is your boyfriend." He let go of Alec's throat and before he could catch his breath Jonathan kicked him in the rib. "Stop it!" I yelled running over to Jonathan and grabbing the back of his neck trying to pull him away.

It didn't work though because he kept kicking Alec over and over again while laughing hysterically. The laughter was so loud that everyone from the party came outside watching what was going on. My poor brother is getting beaten and none of these people are even going to help him?

Alec Pov- Once the choking stopped and the kicking started I tried to crawl away… but I couldn't breathe. He was kicking me so hard that I could swear I heard my ribs cracking. "Tell them Alec! Tell them how you have been my whore for the pass year!" He said before kicking me in the face.

I cried out in pain and looked down at the ground not wanting to face all the eyes that were on me. "P-please stop…. Jonathan; please…" "Tell them!" He yelled grabbing a bunch of my hair and pulling my head up forcing me to look at all those people.

Some of them looked too scared to do anything, others were just acting like they didn't care; but most of them… most of them were laughing at me. Laughing at the state I was in and the things I have done. Laughing at the fact that I was with Jonathan. I slowly looked over at my brother who was looking at me shocked. "Alec… what he's saying isn't true is it?"

I frowned and tried to look down again but Jonathan pulled my hair tight. "This boy is not the boy you think he is. He is a gay whore. He sleeps with any guy who will take him and he even tried to take advantage of Magnus Bane."

I frowned at that statement and frowned more when I started getting booed and evil looks from Magnus's friends which was everyone here. I closed my eyes and started to cry not able to hold it in anymore. "You're wrong" I said but Jonathan let go of my hair and stepped on my back making my face go in the dirt. "You belong down here Alec, you belong with the dirt; because that's all you are and all you'll ever be. Dirt!"

I cried harder digging my nails into the ground. "Knock it off! Everyone out now!" I heard a voice say from the door. I heard the sound of footsteps walking to us and I forced myself to look up to see who was coming to my rescue.

It was Magnus Bane; he was here to save me. "Jonathan let him go now" he said calmly but I could hear anger in his tone. Jonathan smirked and pulled me up by my hair again then threw me at Magnus's feet. "You want my sloppy seconds here take them."

I hid my face in the dirt again not wanting to see his face. "Jonathan you have a lot to learn about treating the people you care about the right way." Magus got to my level and forced me to flip over before putting his arms under my knees and picking me up bridal style. I forced myself to look at him and was shocked to see he had a kind look on his face.

"It's Alright Alexander I got you." I nodded and hesitantly laid my head on his shoulder. He looked at Jonathan "Get out of here while you still can. I can fight and you will lose."

I glanced at Jonathan and he just spit by Magnus's feet and left. Magnus watched him before looking at Jace who was still a little shocked. "You go home to; please. Don't tell anyone about this not even your family. Alec needs to tell them on his own when he is ready."

I looked up at Magnus amazed at how kind he was being and then I looked at Jace who was looking at me. He nodded and turned to leave but stopped and looked back at me "I love you Alec… no matter what." I smiled slightly and nodded "I love you too."

He smiled and walked away. Magnus sighed and took me inside not even stopping to talk to Camille. He carried me right to his room and sat me on the edge of the bed. "You're still sticky from the soda and now you're dirty too."

He took a small cloth and held it under some steaming water before wringing it out and walking back over to me. He pulled one of his computer chairs to the front of the bed and he sat in it grabbing my arm. "You ruined your nails digging them in the dirt like that" he said starting to wash off my hands and arms. "I… I needed to hide."

Once he finished washing off my hands he grabbed another wet cloth and pressed it to my face "Do you always hide from your problems?" I frowned and nodded "All the time." He watched me and finished cleaning off my face before standing up "I'm going to undress you okay? You're in no shape to be doing it yourself."

He grabbed at the bottom of my shirt but I grabbed his hands fighting him. "Please don't… I don't want you to see." He frowned "See what?" I dropped my hands from his and looked down. I don't want him to see the burses and scars I got from Jonathan.

He frowned and sat down again "it's okay Alexander… I won't judge you or pity you I promise." I looked into his eyes and nodded and he nodded before grabbing the bottom of my shirt again. I lifted up my arms and he took my shirt off. I felt him cringe when he seen the burses.

I dropped my hands and hugged myself trying to hide them. He frowned and grabbed my arms pulling them away from my body "You need to stop hiding Alexander." I frowned and looked down "I… I can't. Hiding keeps me safe from facing reality."

He frowned and sat next to me. "Reality is your life Alec; if you keep hiding from it your life will pass you by." I looked at him and tears were streaming down my face "I don't want to lose anything! I can't lose my family because I live for them. They're the only reason I'm still alive!"

"If your family loves you then you won't lose them." I stayed quiet and he took off the necklace around his neck and put it around mine. I frowned and grabbed it looking it over. It had a blue flame hanging off it.

"What is the flame?" Magnus shrugged and lay down "It's my family crest; the flame stands for courage. If you wear it maybe it will give you the courage to be your true self." I clenched the flame in my hand "are you sure you want me to have it? It's a family crest after all."

He shrugged and looked at me "It doesn't matter; my family isn't much of a family. My dad has been caught up in work ever since my mom died and Valentine tried to take over his business." I frowned and looked at him "Jonathan's dad? He was talking to me once about when his dad gets a hold of another business he was going to run it."

Magnus sighed "Jonathan being in charge of my dad's company? That would suck big time." I nodded and looked at the clothes a dropped on the floor "Guess I should change huh?" He got up and went to the closet again "Now that you're staying the night I'll give you something to sleep in. You should get some rest."

He handed me some shorts and a plain white t-shirt which I was surprised he even owned. "This outfit is very plain I'm surprised it's in your closet." He shrugged "Do you need any help getting dressed?" I shook my head no and put the shirt on.

I stood up and started to unbuckle my belt making Magnus turn to the door "I'll give you some privacy." I nodded "Thank you… for everything." He nodded and walked out leaving me to get dressed. Once I was finished I laid back on his bed and closed my eyes "it smells nice… smells like him." My body rested and I fell asleep too tired to fight it.

Magnus Pov- I went downstairs replaying everything that just happened in my mind. I had no idea that Alec was going through so much. I figured he was happy being with Jonathan by the way he kissed him but I guess I was wrong. "How is he" Camille asked sitting on my couch.

I sat next to her and leaned back "I'm not sure… he's obviously upset." She nodded and looked down "I'm sorry Magnus; if I never had this party this would have never happened." I shook my head no and looked around "it's okay… It's so clean. It doesn't even look like I had a party."

She nodded "I cleaned up a bit for you." I looked at the door as I heard it being unlocked and my father walked in. Camille looked at him and smiled "good evening Mr. Bane." He looked at her putting his suitcase down by the door "Camille what are you doing here so late?"

She smiled "Magnus and I were cramming for a math test tomorrow so I'm staying the night." He nodded and walked over to his office. I stood up and went after him "How was work today?" He shrugged and sat down in his office chair.

"Everything is falling apart. People are quitting and I'm running out of options." I frowned and tried to turn and walk out of the room. "Magnus" he said strictly making me stay in place. "I need you to join the family business you can't waste your time with fashion and other things like that."

I frowned and looked at him "Dad those things aren't a waist to me… I love what I do." "What you do won't help your father now will it? I'm giving you two options Magnus; either you join my company or you get cut off." I frowned and turned fully to look at him "Cut off?"

He nodded "I will give you a thousand dollars to live off of and that's it." I frowned "You're really so desperate you'll kick me out?" he nodded "I'm sorry but I don't have a choice Magnus. You need to see the seriousness of this."

I nodded "I understand father." I turned my back to him "I'll be out in the morning." I walked out of his office and I grabbed Camille's hand pulling her to my room. I looked at Alec sleeping and I smiled slightly before covering him up.

"What did your father say" she asked quietly as to not wake him up. I grabbed a duffle bag and walked over to my closet "I have to be out by morning. He gave me a choice and I chose my life." She frowned "Do you want to live with me?"

I shook my head no "He is giving me a thousand dollars to live on. I'll get myself a cheap apartment." It's going to be weird going from Mansion to apartment but I can do it. She nodded and stood up "I'm going to one of the extra rooms… Are you going to stay here with him?"

I nodded finishing packing "I need to make sure he's okay." She nodded "Wake me up in the morning okay?" I nodded and watched her leave before getting into my own bed. Alec had his back to me when I got in but once I got comfortable he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around my waist laying his head on my chest. I watched him thinking he must be in deep sleep. Smiling I wrapped my arms gently around him and closed my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

 **Stupid Jonathan hurting Alec like that. Oh well, at least he gets to sleep next to Magnus :3**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Alec? Alec; wake up."_ I heard that voice say again. I opened my eyes and those cat ones were looking at me again. "Who are you?" I asked reaching up to touch the hidden face that went with the eyes. The moon light came in and shown on the man's face showing that my mysterious guy was Magnus Bane. _"Alexander… I love you."_ I felt my face get hot "I… I love…"

I opened my eyes fast and gasped seeing I was inches away from Magnus's face. He heard me and opened his eyes looking into mine. They were just like the ones in my dream only his cat eyes were obvious contacts while the dream Magnus's eyes looked real. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and tried to sit up but flinched and fell back on the mattress clenching my chest. Magnus sat up and frowned "What's wrong Alexander?" I looked up at him "My… my chest… it hurts." He frowned "Jonathan must have broken your ribs."

He helped me sit up gently "I'll call my family doctor…." He stopped talking and sighed. I frowned "What's the matter?" He stood up "It's nothing just family drama. Will you be able to walk to the car?"

I nodded "I think so." He nodded and went over to his closet grabbing a duffle bag. "What's that for?" He put it over his shoulder and shrugged "I decided to move out."

I stood up slowly and grabbed his arm not really having a choice. "You're moving out of a mansion?" He nodded "I want to get out on my own. I'm going to buy a small apartment and get a job that doesn't involve my family."

I frowned "Do you want to stay with me for a while?" he opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped; thinking for a moment before saying "sure… if you think it won't bother your family." I shook my head no "Not at all; they are always looking for ways to help people." He smirked slightly leading me out of the room "Let me guess they are one of those big Christian families?"

I scratched the back of my head "Well… my dad is a pastor." He laughed and shook his head "I knew it; that explains why you're trying so hard to keep your closet sealed shut." I frowned and looked down "Well… I'm going to tell them all the truth tonight." He looked at me then helped me down the stairs "Well maybe I shouldn't stay with you then; it might not be a good idea."

I frowned "Why not?" He shrugged "I would be getting in the way. You should be with just your family doing this." I frowned and nodded "Right."

Camille walked up to us and smiled "Need help?" Magnus nodded "We need to get him to the hospital can you bring your car up front?" She nodded and went to do so. I watched her then looked back at Magnus "Are you sure you want to take me to the hospital? I can go by myself."

"Like hell you can" He said pulling me to the door. "Magnus stop" A cold voice said from behind us. I turned around and frowned seeing an older man who looked like Magnus. "What father" He asked not even turning to look at him.

He walked up to us and looked at me before looking at him "Here's a thousand dollars… once you take it you can't come back." I frowned and looked at Magnus. He took the money and stuffed it into his bag before walking out of the house pulling me with him. "Owe Magnus you're hurting me" I said clenching my chest.

He frowned and stopped pulling me "I'm sorry… damn where is Camille with her car?" I rubbed my arm frowning "Magnus… do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head "Not right now… later." I nodded and watched as Camille drove up in her car. Magnus helped me in before getting in to and we drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Three broken ribs" I sighed rubbing my head. Being at the doctor took three hours and I got an x-ray on my ribs and a cat-scan on my head. Out of all that beating I got only three broken ribs and a bruised scull. "Be thankful it was only three broken ribs" Magnus said looking back at me from the front seat.

I looked at him "I can take a punch." Camille looked at me through her mirror "You didn't get a punch; you got choked and kicked that is more intense." We stopped in front of my house and Magnus handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. "What is this?"

"It's Camille's address; if you need to see me come here." I frowned and sighed putting the paper in my pocket. "My car is at Jonathans; I bet he trashed it." Camille shrugged "It was a shitty car anyway I used to watch you when it broke down."

I nodded and got out of the car "thanks for the ride home." I looked at Magnus and waved "Bye" He waved back smiling and I shut the car door before going inside. The second I got inside I felt the atmosphere change. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood; I got a call saying you were at the hospital with a broken rib come in the living room now" My father said with his serious voice.

I took a deep breath knowing the second they saw me they were going to freak out. "Alec now!" My dad yelled. I hesitated before walking into the living room seeing every ones' face's drop. My sister stood up and ran up to me "what on earth happened to you?"

I shook her off and looked at her "Nothing Isabelle I'll explain everything." She nodded and sat back down and I struggled to get to the couch. Jace stood up and helped me to the couch before sitting next to me. I looked at him and the look in his eyes said 'tell them'.

I nodded slightly and looked at everyone "I didn't go studying last night… I went to a party." Izzy looked shocked and my mother frowned before looking at my father whose face was super red. "You went to a party!?" I frowned and nodded "That's not all…"

Shit he is already so mad. Should I really spring this on them? I glanced over at my little brother max who was staring at me then I glanced at Jace who still had that look in his eyes. "Well; what else is there" my father asked getting impatient.

I looked at them all "I… I went to the party with Jonathan Morgenstern… Jonathan is… was my boyfriend." The silence in the room was almost deadly. The air turned so cold that I felt myself freeze over. My father sat up leaning forward "Your boyfriend?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah and he is the one who did this to me." I expected yelling or something explosive to happen but nothing did. My father leaned back again "Well Alec that was obviously god teaching you a lesson on what happens when you sin."

I frowned and looked at him "What?" He looked at Max "go to your room okay?" He hesitated before getting up and going to his room. I watched him before looking back at my dad.

"Alexander we can take you to the church and get you cleansed. Then we will get you help." I frowned and looked at him "Dad… This isn't something that can be fixed. I don't need to be fixed. I like guys and nothing is going to change that."

There was another moment of silence before he stood up. "You're not going to change?" I frowned "I don't want to change myself. Dad I am still the guy you raised and are proud of; I have great grades I respect you and mom. I'm the same guy."

He glared at me "You really think I am proud of a fag?" I frowned stunned that he said that. "I… I don't understand…." He walked to the front door and opened it before pointing outside. "Get out; you are no longer allowed in this house."

Izzy stood up as did Jace "Dad that's not fair." He looked at her "Silence Isabelle!" He looked at me again "You are not my son and until you get yourself together you will not be my son. It will be like you don't even exist."

"Robert" My mother yelled standing up. He looked at her and she frowned before sitting back down. "Now get out." I looked at him "I can't even get my things?"

"No nothing in this house is welcome to you; get out." I frowned and nodded walking to the door "Fine I'll leave…" I looked back at Izzy who was starting to cry. "Tell max I love him okay?" She nodded and my dad grabbed me from the back of my shirt and he shoved me out the door.

Once he slammed the door shut I stared at it for a little bit. "What just happened?" I turned around and walked away. I have nothing; I don't have a home, a family, a car, I left my phone in my room. I have nothing.

"Alec, wait." I heard Jace yell from behind me. I stopped and looked back at him and he ran to me hugging me tightly the second he got to me. I was surprised he hugged me. Normally Izzy was the hugger and Jace was the one that stayed cool.

I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back "It will be okay Jace." He pulled away and glared at me "Don't you dare try to be a big brother and comfort me. You just lost everything I should be comforting you." I smiled sadly "Thanks Jace but I just need to figure out what I'm doing and I need to do it myself."

He frowned and nodded "Right… Just you wait Alec; Isabelle and I will find a way to help you." I nodded and hugged him again before letting him go and walking away. I walked around for what felt like two hours. I don't really know where I wandered off to and I don't know how to find my way back but it doesn't really matter now does it? It's not like I have a home to go back to.

I glanced over at mail boxes reading the names on them. There was Fray, Lewis, Belcourt… I stopped and looked at that mailbox thinking Belcourt as in Camille Belcourt? I pulled out the piece of paper Magnus gave me and it was the same address. "He said to come over if I need to… but…" I sighed and walked up to the door. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door holding my breath.

I'm just going to tell him what happened and blow off some steam. I'm not going to cry or whine I will be strong and keep nice and calm. Magnus opened the front door and met my eyes. "Alec? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

I frowned and opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I soon started to feel my lips quiver and my knees shake. I was hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he looked down and seen my knees shaking. "Alexander you're shaking and you're as white as a sheet; what's wrong?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned forward and barred my face in his chest clinging to his shirt and crying. He frowned and wrapped his arms around me. "Alexander…"

"They rejected me Magnus; you said that if they loved me they would accept me but they didn't. My father kicked me out and is pretending I was never born." He frowned and held me tighter "I'm so sorry Alexander… Come inside." He let me go and grabbed my hand leading me inside.

Magnus Pov- "I can't believe you told him to tell his family. You don't think he has been through enough?" Camille asked going around her kitchen collecting all the food covered in chocolate she could find. "I thought it would work out. I heard his family is very close."

She opened her freezer and pulled out three little tubs of ice cream "His father is Robert Lightwood the hardest pastor in town. He is not very forgiving to the people that don't walk his perfect line. He is definitely against gays." I frowned and sighed running my hand through my hair. "I'm such an idiot; I should have been with him when he told them."

She set the kettle on the stove going to make hot chocolate. "Yeah you really should have, the poor kid got beat again but this time by his own father." I looked at her "Do you really think he will eat all this junk you are gathering?" She glared at me "Make fun Bane but this stuff will make him feel better. There is no way he will resist eating this stuff."

I shrugged and sighed "I'm going to go see if he calmed down." She nodded and started putting everything on a tray "I'll be up in a little bit." I nodded and went upstairs going to her room. When I got there Alec was curled up in a ball.

"Alec you have three broken ribs you really shouldn't be laying like that." He nodded and slowly sat up "You're right." I frowned looking into his eyes. They were a very dark blue; a big change from his bright blue ones that caught my eye the moment I walked into school.

"Alexander you can't let this defeat you." Camille walked in and sat next to Alec on her bed and I observed everything on the tray. There was chocolate cake, brownies, popcorn, two cups of hot chocolate and a bunch of other junk. There is no way in hell Alec will eat any of this stuff no matter how upset he is.

Camille showed him the tray of food "Ready to eat your heart out?" Here it comes he is going to look at that food and turn her down. Alec looked over the food and grabbed one of the mugs "Can I have one of everything?" She smiled and started serving him food and I just stood there shocked.

He looked at me and frowned "What's wrong Magnus?" I shook my head and sat in Camille's fuzzy beanbag chair. "It's nothing ignore me." Camille smiled and looked at Alec "You don't have to worry Al your sister Camille is here to take care of you."

Blushing a little; he looked into his mug and I smiled thinking it was cute. "What's with the blush?" He looked at me and shook his head "It's nothing I just have never been called Al before." Camille smiled handing him a plate of food.

"I give all my best friends nick names. I hope we can be best friends." He looked at her and nodded before looking at me "What does she call you?" I sighed and leaned back "she… she calls me Maggie."

He covered his mouth trying not to laugh but he couldn't help but burst of laughing. I was going to defend myself but seeing him laughing and smiling was so nice that I couldn't bring myself to stop him. Camille looked at me and smiled before going back to talking to Alec about all the food she made.

Later that night I watched Alec as he slept next to Camille holding her hand. It was nice that they became friends but seeing Alec sleeping next to Camille and not me made me a little angry. I shook my head and took my laptop out of my duffel bag going to find an apartment. Maybe I should give my money to Alec, suck up my pride, and go work for my father. I really don't want to but Alec needs a place to live and despite what my father said I'm sure he would let me come home.

"Magnus…" Camille asked sitting up and looking at me. I looked at her and smiled "Yes?" she watched me for a moment before frowning "You're thinking of giving Alec your money and you go home aren't you?" I frowned and looked back at my computer screen. "So what if I am?"

She carefully got out of her bed and walked over to me. "Maggie, Al will never accept your money especially if he knew you would be going to a job you can't stand." I closed my laptop "I won't tell him about it. Alec doesn't need to know anything about my father and my relationship."

She took my laptop and put it on top of her dresser before sitting on my lap. "Magnus maybe he should know… it's obvious that you want to go out with Alec even with all this baggage that comes with him. It wouldn't be fair for you to carry his weight while carrying your own. He needs to carry some on yours."

I looked at her "It's not like we are dating… and seriously Camille if we both keep sitting on this beanbag chair it's going to break." She laughed lightly and got off of me "You deserve more then what your father is offering you Magnus; your fashion designs are amazing and someday everyone in the world will be wearing them." I smiled and got up "Thanks Camille." I hugged her then looked at Alec who was sleeping in the middle of the bed.

"Come on; you take one side I'll take the other." Camille said lying on the left side of Alec. I smiled and nodded before laying on the right side of Alec. We both wrapped our arms around him and smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Magnus thought Alec wouldn't like Camille's offerings. He was very wrong lol. The broken heart could never turn away chocolate!**

 **I remember thinking how weird it was writing Camille as a nice girl. I'm pretty sure I just wrote myself into this story and slapped Camille's name on her instead of my own.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Answer Reviews: San: I will not be called Yaoicallielover2873 because I still hate her haha. To be honest I chose Camille because I needed Magnus to have a friend and at the time I wasn't familiar with Catarina, Ragnor, or Tessa. She was pretty much my only option.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I laid in the bed watching Magnus sleep trying to figure out what to do about what I overheard last night. Magnus was having family drama and he got kicked out of his mansion because he didn't want to work at the family company with his dad. He wants to give me his money though for I have somewhere to live but if he does that then... Then he will have to work with his father. I can't let him throw away his dreams for me. Why would he even want to anyway it's not like we are going out and there is no way he likes me like that.

I sat up sighing and the sigh woke up Magnus making him sit up fast "are you okay?" I nodded and looked at him "I... I overheard Camille and you talking yesterday... About you giving me your money and going home. You can't do that Magnus I won't let you." He frowned and looked at his bag where he put the money. "Why not? You need it more than I do."

I shook my head no "you have dreams you want to come true and they never will if you're working in an office. I will find a place to live on my own." He frowned not liking the idea but nodded not having a choice. Camille walked in and sat next to me "you don't have to do it on your own Al."

She pulled out a huge wad of cash from behind her back and I frowned "no way Camille I can't." "You can and you will. Don't think of it as me giving you free money think of it as me giving you a loan and you'll pay me back when you can." I looked at her shocked and she put the money in my hand.

"Wow... I don't know what to say." She smiled and stood up "you don't have to say anything just get up and change into some of Magnus's clothes; we need to go to the mall and buy you some new clothes." I stood up "oh no you can't that's doing too much." she laughed and looked at Magnus "he thinks it's too much. Dear Alexander we are not doing this for you we are doing this for ourselves. We have been looking for someone new to go shopping with."

I frowned not having a good feeling about this. I looked at Magnus who smiled and nodded "you have no choice you're going." I sighed and dropped my hands to my sides "fine but please don't go crazy." he nodded and threw me some black skinny jean blue shirt "get changed."

Sighing, I went to the bathroom going to change there. I looked in the mirror and I was amazed at how much the color of this shirt brought out the color in my eyes. That must have been Magnus's plan to begin with. I walked out of the bathroom and they were waiting down the hall by the stairs.

"let's get going" Camille cheered smiling. I shook my head and Magnus laughed lightly "if you're going to be her friend you will have to get used to her excitement." I looked at him and smiled slightly "right"

When we got to the mall I was shocked by how huge it was, how could people not get lost in here? Camille looked at me and smiled "why do you have that look on your face Al?" I looked at her "oh um... It's just I haven't been to a mall since I was fourteen and Jace dragged me." Her and Magnus both gasped and looked at each other before looking back at me "you poor thing no wonder your clothes are so boring" she said innocently.

Magnus nodded "it's a good thing you have us now." They grabbed my arms and pulled me down one of the long hall ways. "Wait where are you taking me?" Camille smiled " _Forever 21_ of course."

I frowned "but... I'm not Twenty-one, none of us are." They both busted out laughing "oh Alec you don't have to be twenty-one to go into _Forever 21_." I blushed embarrassed and Magnus smiled watching me. Camille stopped and looked at a box machine "wait! Let's all take pictures to remember this day."

I frowned "but we don't have a camera." She ignored me and pulled me to the box making Magnus follow. "This thing takes our picture silly." she pulled me in and Magnus got in with us.

She put money in before they both wrapped their arms around me "smile Alec." I smiled and a flash appeared blinding me slightly. We did a few other poses and I laughed actually having fun. Camille smiled and got out "okay now a couple with you two."

I blushed and looked at Magnus who looked into my eyes "don't be nervous Alexander." He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled leaning close to me and looking at the camera. I leaned into him feeling my face get hot and I looked at the camera right as it took the picture. Once it finished I looked at him and he looked at me meeting my eyes.

"Wow... Your eyes are so beautiful." I blushed "you think so?" He smiled and leaned in kissing me softly on the lips. I got wide eyed at first but then closed my eyes and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck.

I could hear the sound of the camera flashing but I didn't care. I have been longing for this more than I thought and the feeling of his soft hot lips on mine was heaven. He pulled away softly and looked at me smiling again. I blushed but smiled too "why did you do that?"

He touched my cheek caressing it gently "because... I like you a lot Alexander. I have liked you ever since I saw your beautiful blue eyes." I smiled and looked down bashfully and he made me look at him again. "will you go out with me Alec?"

I could feel my face get hotter and by the smile on Magnus's face he must have thought it was cute. "yes... I'll go out with you." He smiled and kissed me again and I kissed him back closing my eyes. I could hear Camille cheering outside of the booth so she must have seen the pictures and overheard our conversation.

Once Magnus broke the kiss he walked out of the booth smiling. I stayed inside the booth for a little bit longer smiling to myself. Magnus Bane was my boyfriend; all my troubles are fading away.

Magnus Pov- I got out of the photo booth and looked at Camille who was looking over all the pictures. "you had that planned didn't you?" She smiled and handed me the pics. "I was hoping it would happen so yeah."

I shook my head and looked at Alec when he came out of the booth. Camille grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into _Forever 21_ making him whine out in protest. As I watched Camille make Alec model all the clothes she chose for him I thought about what I should do about my father and Jonathan. Jonathan isn't going to just back off of Alec and I'm sure there will be a lot of trouble ahead. As for my father there's really nothing I can do to help him without selling my soul to the company.

"Magnus look, doesn't Alec look great" Camille asked cheerfully. I looked at Alec and smiled seeing him wearing tight gray skinny jeans, a blue platted shirt with a gray leather vest over it, and then he had on a light blue fedora that looked good on his black hair. The gray and the blue together really brought out his eyes and all I could do was smile.

"Beautiful." Alec blushed and looked away nervously before going to change back into his clothes. "I wish I became Alec's friend a long time ago he is so cute and so much fun." I nodded and smiled "that he is."

Alec came out dressed in his normal clothes and he looked at me "how many copies of those pictures do we have?" I smiled and showed him "three of each with means one of each for all of us." He smiled and took the picture of him and I kissing "I like photography." Camille smiled "you should get a camera Alec so you can take pictures. Magnus and I love getting our picture taken."

I nodded "yes we are always photo ready." Alec laughed and shook his head "you two are definitely best friends. Come on let's get the clothes and go." We nodded and bought the clothes before going back to Camille's.

The next day we got to school and everyone stared at Alec the second he got out of the car. "Magnus... They are all staring at me." I touched his cheek making him look at me. "Don't be scared Alec everything is okay."

He nodded and went to walk into school but stopped when Jace yelled out his name. "Alec!" he looked back seeing Jace and Isabelle running to him. He ran down he school steps and hugged them both closing his eyes tight.

I watched him before looking at Camille "let's go on ahead." She nodded and went inside with me walking to my locker. Once we got inside I frowned seeing a huge crowed surrounding Alec's locker. "this can't be good" I said running to the locker with Camille.

Once we got there we both froze seeing what was there. There were flyers everywhere of the picture of Alec and I kissing and the words 'his next victim' was plastered all over them. Once I looked away from the flyers and seen his locker I got a huge knot in my gut. The word WHORE was painted in big red letters across it.

I could hear the kids grow silent and when I looked behind me Alec was standing there looking at the flyers then his locker. "Alec..." he looked at Camille and I and his blue eyes went dark and cold "did you do this?" I frowned feeling like he punched me in the gut. "Al, why would we-" Camille started to say but Alec cut her off.

"You two are the only ones who had that picture so it had to be you. What were you being nice to me as a joke? Did you ever really care?" he looked at me tears in his eyes "did you even really want to be with me?"

I frowned "of course I do." He shook his head "stop lying!" He turned and ran down the hall and Jace and Isabelle ran after him. I watched my lover run, too stunned to move.

"aww poor Magnus bane" Jonathan said walking up to us. I turned and glared at him "how did you get the picture? Why would you do this?" he smiled and walked passed me not saying a word. I cursed and punched my Locker before running to go find Alec. I need to make him believe me, I'll do anything to protect the one I love.

* * *

 **Jonathan, always causing trouble. He's such a mean guy! I hope you enjoyed, I love reviews so don't be afraid to tell me what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So for reasons I'm not really sure of I made Luke the art teacher in this world. You would think I would have chose Jocelyn but nope. I chose Luke. He makes a pretty cool teacher though.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I sat in the bathroom stall hugging my knees to my chest and crying. I felt crushed and betrayed. How could they do that to me? How could they just pretend to care and be my friend but really just want to make a fool of me?

I heard the bathroom door open and I kept quiet not wanting to be found. Someone wearing converse stopped in front of the stall I was in and knocked on the door. I remembered that those are the shoes Magnus wore today so I just barred my head in my knees "Go away Magnus!" "It's not Magnus; it's me" Jace said softly.

I stood up fast and opened the stall door looking at my brother. "Alec what was that all about out there?" I frowned and looked down not sure what to say. He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder pulling me into a hug.

I closed my eyes tight and clung to him crying quietly. Jace rubbed my back gently. "It's okay Alec." The bathroom door swung open and Jace and I both looked at it seeing an out of breath Magnus standing at it.

"Alec… Alec, please listen to me…" He caught his breath before standing up straight. Jace tried to let me go but I clung onto him tighter not wanting to talk to Magnus. Jace nodded and faced Magnus glaring "What do you want? Haven't you caused him enough pain?"

Magnus's jaw set as if he was irritated. "This is between Alexander and I. Let me talk to him alone." "He doesn't want to talk to you" Jace said simply, pissing Magnus off more.

"Fine" He looked at me frowning. "Alec I didn't do that. I don't know how but Jonathan got a hold of the picture and he made that flyer. Alexander I really like you and I would never do anything to hurt you please believe me." I looked at him not sure what to think. Finally, I shook my head no and ran passed him dashing down the hallway.

Jonathan Pov- Everything is working out exactly how I wanted it. If Magnus Bane thinks that he can just come here and take my things he has another thing coming. Planning his down fall was all too easy. I had one of my friends follow Alec around yesterday when we saw them at the mall and he hacked into the history on the photo booth to get the pictures of Magnus and Alec kissing.

The rest was all photo shop and paint. Now I was sitting in the school yard going over everything that happened this morning. Alec's face of betrayal was so beautiful, and Magnus's hurt face was priceless. I smiled lying down on a bench looking up at the sky "Oh how I love misery."

"You need to stop Jonathan" a familiar voice said getting closer to me. I turned my head to look and smirked seeing Jace. "We keep bumping into each other don't we?" He stopped in front of me.

"Why are you doing this to my brother? Is it to get back at me?" I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Same old Jace, think everything is about you."

I looked at him "I will admit being with Alec in the first place was to get back at you but now it's different. He needs to pay for messing with me." Jace glared clenching his fists "you can't treat people like there your things Jonathan. You did it with me and now you're doing it with Alec. Why do you hate everyone around you?"

I stood up getting in his face; meeting his eyes. "You really want to know why? It's because everyone hates me. We used to be best friends Jace and everything was fine back then but then you had to go date my sister and everything changed."

"What does my dating Clary have to do with this?" I sat back down "when we were friends we only ever played at your house remember? But when your parents died you moved in with the Lightwoods and we drifted apart. I tried to make our friendship work again so I invited you over to my house just to have you ignore me and talk to my sister.

After that every time, you came to my house it was for my sister. Not soon after you started hanging around my parents making them fall for your lies. I over hear them you know. I hear them say things like 'why can't Jonathan be more like Jace?'

My father likes hanging out with you way more than me and as for my mother…" I looked away frowning. "My mother never liked me much but still she loves you." Jace frowned and took in everything that I said. "I didn't know…"

I glared at him "you ruined my family so I made it my mission to ruin yours. It was so obvious that Alec was gay and I took advantage of that. I used him, fucked him, and wormed my way into his heart so I could use him to hurt you." "Why did you wait so long then? Alec said you two have been together for a year."

I frowned and leaned back running my hand through my hair "I… I fell in love with him okay. He gave me attention and made me feel wanted so I kept him around. But then Magnus Bane had to come and take him from me. I refused to be hurt again so I did what I originally planned to do and I exposed him and ruined your family."

"And now you're after Magnus for taking Alec" Jace said softly frowning. I stood up again "I will make him regret ever crossing paths with me." I shoved passed Jace and went inside smirking to myself; planning my next big move.

Alec Pov- I walked into the art room not really sure where else to go. I felt numb and hurt and I just wanted to fall on the ground and die. "Good morning Alec" I heard the teachers' voice say from the end of the room. I turned to look and Luke was sitting there cleaning paint brushes. "You don't have art today. Why are you here?"

I rubbed the back of my neck "Well… I don't really know. I just feel so lost and in my numbing state I wondered into this room." Luke smiled and got up walking up to me. "I know a way to make you feel better."

I looked at his surprised "You do?" He nodded and sat me down by a canvas. "Do art. Expressing your feelings through art is a good way to relax yourself and let it all out."

I looked at him "Oh no; I can't do art." He handed me a box of art supplies. "Just try okay." Sighing I looked through the box seeing all the different tools.

I picked up some charcoal and looked at the blank canvas before starting to draw. I thought about how frustrating everything was, and how much I want something to go right. I thought that maybe Magnus could be that something but I guess I was wrong. What was it about Magnus that attracted me to him anyway?

Was it his beautiful black hair? Was it the way his eyes were an amazing green but also had gold like a cats? Maybe it was the way he made everything seem like it was going to have a happy ending. "I thought you said you didn't draw" Luke said forcing me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him "I… I don't." He smiled "Then what's that" he asked pointing to my drawling. I looked at it and gasped seeing the once blank paper now had Magnus on it. It was perfect; almost like a photo.

"Did I… draw that?" He smiled and nodded "I watched you the entire time." I put the charcoal down examining my work. "Looks like Magnus's on your mind."

I nodded slightly not sure what to say. "You have real talent Alec." He took my drawling and rolled it up for me before handing it to me. "I'm not really sure what's going on between you, Magnus and Jonathan but what I do know is your heart is obviously telling you something. I suggest you listen to it."

I took the drawing thinking before nodding "Thanks Luke." I turned and ran out of the room going to try to find Magnus.

* * *

 **Yay we're looking for Magnus and are hoping to make up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry updates took so long. I didn't have the time to upload these chapters. Hope you enjoy and I love hearing what you all think.**

 **This chapter mixes with City of Bones where Alec and Magnus meet. I don't own that. It's just to show that Mundane Alec was already connected to Shadowhunter Alec somehow.**

* * *

Camille Pov- I watched Magnus as he paced back and forth in my bedroom trying to figure out a way to get Alec to listen to him. "Magnus I just got this carpet clean and your shoes are dirtying it up. Please sit down." He sighed and sat down rubbing his head.

"How am I going to get Alec to talk to me? He looked so upset." I shrugged and started to brush my hair "why don't you show him how much you love him? Get him a dozen flowers, some chocolates. You know the usual."

He sighed "I don't call it love Camille. I don't even know if I'm in love with him. Besides that, I won't do the usual with Alec; He's different from the others." I rolled my eyes "because you love him."

He shook his head and stood up again "help me think Camille." One of my maids walked into my room "Miss Belcourt there is a young boy at the door wanting to talk to you and Master Bane." I stood up looking at Magnus. "It's Alec, lets' go."

I thanked my maid before pulling Magnus downstairs. Alec was waiting in my Living room looking at his lap and holding a big rolled up picture in his hand. "Alec; are you okay" I asked getting in front of him and sitting down grabbing his hands. "Alec, please listen to us. We didn't do those awful things to you. Jonathan did it and I don't know how he did it but he did."

Alec looked at me and smiled softly. "I know mille." I blinked confused before laughing lightly "You gave me a nick name." Alec scratched the back of his neck. "Well you do it so I don't see why not; though I may never say it again." I laughed and got up looking at Magnus. "Your turn to talk; I'm going to go make us all some tea." I went into the kitchen smiling leaving them alone.

Magnus Pov- I sat down next to Alec and clenched my hands together not liking the awkward silence between us. He was here though; did he want me to explain myself? I turned to him and opened my mouth to talk but I got cut off by him saying. "Did you know I could do art?"

I was completely taken back from the question. "No… I didn't know that." I glanced at the rolled up paper in his hand and he nodded. "I didn't know either… Luke just told me to draw what was in my heart and well…" He shoved the rolled up paper in my face and I grabbed it.

"What's this?" He looked down doing that cute blush I loved so much. "Just look at it okay." I nodded and unrolled the paper shocked when I seen my own face on it.

It was a perfect drawling almost as if he was drawing me sitting right in front of him. "Alec… this is beautiful." I put the drawing down and he looked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and Camille before… I just don't trust lightly."

I nodded and leaned over kissing him softly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck kissing me back. I kissed him more facing him and pulling him as close as possible. He clung onto me and got on my lap so we could be closer.

Smiling I kissed him deeper running my hands up his shirt trailing his spine with my hand. He moaned softly and I expected him to pull away but he just kissed me more. We kissed intensely until we heard the sound of Camille clearing her throat. Alec pulled away and got off my lap fast looking down and blushing like mad.

Camille smiled and walked up to us handing him a cup of tea "You are so cute Al." She handed me my cup of tea before sitting down and sipping hers. Alec looked at his tea thinking before looking at them "It's time to end all this… I need to talk to Jonathan and then my parents." Camille frowned and I nodded.

"I'll come with you" I said watching him. He looked at me frowning "I don't know…" I cut him off by holding my hand in front of his face. "I am coming with you to talk to both Jonathan and your parents." He sighed and nodded leaning back "fine you win."

Camille frowned and looked between us both. "Please guys I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Can't we just forget it all?" Alec looked at her "I'm sorry Camille but this can't be left lying down. We need to fight it head on or we will never be free from it."

She nodded frowning and she hugged Alec making him blush. She let him go and stood up "both of you hurry up and drink your tea. It' been a long day and we need to get some sleep." Alec nodded and drank down his tea.

I finished mine before standing up "Alec you should sleep in Camille's guest room for you have a bed to yourself. You look dead tired." He nodded rubbing his eyes like a cute child. Camille smiled and grabbed his hand leading him upstairs.

Alec Pov- I looked around the room Camille lead me to and I smiled feeling relaxed the second I walked in. "we decided to skip school tomorrow so you sleep in as long as you want okay?" I nodded and looked at her. "Thanks mille… yeah I can't do it" I said making her laugh.

"Don't worry about it Al; just leave the nicknames to me. It's just weird when you do it." I nodded and sat on the soft memory foam bed. "Sleep tight." She walked out of the room and I laid down letting my head sink into the soft silk covered pillows.

 _In my dream I opened my eyes and looked around seeing I was walking with my siblings, Clary and Simon down a road in Brooklyn. What the hell? I always said we were to never go to Brooklyn but here we are. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out._

 _Jace walked up to some motorcycles and smiled. Frowning I looked at him strangely "What are you doing?" He sat up slipping something into his pocket but I couldn't tell what it was and he stood up saying "Nothing." "Well hurry up, I didn't get all dressed up to watch you mess around in the gutter with a bunch of motorcycles" Isabelle yelled._

 _I looked at everyone and noticed they all really were dressed up. I looked down at myself and seen I was dressed up too. "Their pretty to look at, you have to admit that" He said jumping on the pavement. "So am I, now hurry up" Isabelle yelled._

 _Jace looked at Clary and started to talk about the building and I looked around wondering what kind of dream was this? Soon enough we went into an apartment complex and it was worn down and smelled awful. When we got to the top of the steps I looked at the name plate and got wide eyed seeing it said Bane. Isabelle pushed the buzzer and nothing happened so she kept hitting it. Once she hit it the third time my big brother side of me came out and I grabbed her wrist. "Don't be rude."_

 _She gave me one of her famous glares before saying "Alec…" she got cut off by the door flying open and there standing was my boyfriend Magnus Bane. Isabelle smiled "Magnus? Magnus Bane?" "That would be me" He said looking slightly annoyed. Have I ever seen Magnus annoyed?_

 _He ran his hand through his spiked hair before saying "Children of the Nephilim. Well, well I don't recall inviting you." What did he call us; children of the what? Isabelle pulled out a piece of paper._

" _I have an invitation. These are my friends" she said motioning to all of us. He took the invite and scowled to himself. "I must have been drunk… come in and try not to murder any of my guests."_

 _We walked in and Jace smirked "Even if they spill a drink on my new shoes?" I looked at him shocked. Why was Jace being such a smart ass? "Even then" he said taking a silver thing out of Jace's hand._

" _As for this, keep it in your pants Shadowhunter." I wanted to laugh but for some reason the body I had felt like it was all business. We followed Magnus around for a little bit until this Guy walked up complaining about how his bike was ruined. Was that what Jace was doing?_

 _Once the guy walked away I laughed and looked at Magnus "we put holy water into his gas tank you know?" Wait, how did I know that? Jace glared at me "ALEC!" "I assumed that, vindictive little bustards aren't you?"_

 _He said something about demon energy but I wasn't really paying attention to that. I was paying attention to Magnus's amused face he was giving me. Was this really our first time meeting? Through most of the dream they bothered Magnus about Clary's lost memories, whatever that means. I just sat back and compared this Magnus to mine wondering, what was the point of this dream?_

 _Once we stopped talking about Clary's lost memories we had a new problem, Simon got turned into a rat. As his best friend I should have been more worried but for some reason I didn't give a damn. Once we got ready to leave; Magnus looked at us "You on your way out?" Jace nodded and smiled "Wouldn't want to over stay our welcome."_

 _Magnus frowned "What welcome? I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but it wasn't. Not that you all aren't fairly charming, and as for you-" He said looking at me and winking. "Call Me?" all I could do was blush and stutter never having Magnus talk to me like that. I don't know what to say, how to react._ _  
_

"Alec…. Alec…. Look I know Camille said you can sleep for as long as you want but sleeping till three in the afternoon is crazy." I opened my eyes and looked around tiredly before sitting up fast seeing I was in a room and not the apartment anymore. "What the hell was that dream" I asked softly. "What dream" Magnus asked sitting next to me on the bed.

I looked at him blushing dark red and the words 'Call me?' came into my head. I clenched my pillow and started hitting Magnus with it pissed. He blocked it with his arm "Hey, hey what are you hitting me for?" "For making a fool out of me; who do you think you are teasing me like that, asking me to call you like I'm a girl?"

He looked at me beyond confused and I sighed dropping the pillow. "It was a dream… You were acting like such a player I didn't like it." He ran his hands through my hair. "It was a dream."

I nodded and looked at him "So… are we doing anything today?" He nodded standing up and handed me a cup of coffee he had sitting on the in table. "I might have found an apartment can you come with me to see it?" I nodded "Sure where is it" I asked before taking a big gulp of coffee.

He smiled "Brooklyn." I got wide eyed and spit out my coffee choking. Magnus frowned and rubbed my back "What's wrong?" I caught my breath before looking at him "Nothing… just was surprised it's in Brooklyn."

Why am I freaking out? It's not like it's the same apartment as in my dream. I got up and smiled "Let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go." He nodded and went downstairs.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was the same damn apartment from my dream. Run down and old, smelled funny, and worse of all… it was in Brooklyn. "Isn't it great?"

I looked around the house thinking that it was smaller than in my dream. "Magnus no offence, but how can you think this is a good place to live?" He shrugged going into the bed room. "I think I can fix it up and look nice. It's the only one I can get with my budget."

I frowned and looked around remembering all of that drama with his dad. This was all for Magnus's dream. "I tried to get a place big enough so you can live with me but I couldn't afford it." I smiled slightly "Thanks for the thought but my siblings want to move in with me. Do you really want to live with Jace?"

He shuddered at the thought and I smiled "My point exactly." He smiled and grabbed my hand kissing it. "I just don't like being away from you." I smiled looking into his eyes "We have all the time in the world to be together Magnus. I'll see you after school and I'll come over here."

Magnus frowned "I have to get a job though." I frowned, thinking before smiling "Get a job somewhere we can hang out without getting in trouble." He nodded and smiled "Oh I almost forgot." He put his bag down and started rummaging through it making me kind of nervous. "What are you doing?"

He smiled and pulled out a box wrapping in wrapping paper. "Here" He said handing it to me. I took it before looking at him confused. "What's this for?"

He smiled "Seriously, you don't remember?" I frowned "I know it's not our anniversary yet." He laughed shaking his head "Alexander Lightwood, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." I fell silent for a moment before getting wide eyed "Oh my god it's my birthday."

He laughed more before sitting on the floor. "Open your present; it's from Camille and I." I looked at him before looking at the nicely wrapped box in my hand. "O-okay" I said softly before unwrapping it.

I stared down at it in awe not sure what to say. It was a camera; not one of those cheap ones my mom always used when we went of family trips; but a real professional camera. I looked at Magnus surprised "why a camera?" He shrugged "You looked fascinated with the pictures we took so Camille thought it would be a good idea to get it for you."

I sat next to him holding the camera tight in my hands. "How did you even know it was my birthday?" He smiled and winked "I am a warlock and I used my powers to find out when your birthday is." I laughed and shook my head "In other words you asked Izzy?"

He nodded and sighed "can't even play along can you?" I laughed and shook my head no standing up. "Come on… You wanted to come with me right?" Magnus looked at me confused "Come with you where?"

I looked at him "Well… to see my parents… since it's my birthday maybe they will go easy on me." Magnus stayed quiet as if he was thinking and then he finally nodded. "Let's go then." I nodded and grabbed his hand leaving with him.

* * *

 **Time to face his Father. Will it go good or really bad?**


	8. Chapter 8

Alec In Dream Land Chapter Eight

Magnus Pov- We drove up to a house that just screamed neat Christian family. The grass was nicely cut, a fence surrounding the yard, and a welcome mat was neatly placed in front of the door. I haven't met his parents yet but I can already tell this isn't going to end well. I glanced over at my boyfriend who was standing dead still at the door, having his hands at his sides.

"We don't have to do this… we can come back another day." He shook his head no looking down "no… It has to be today… it's my birthday so maybe…" He caught his breath and looked at the door before knocking on it. It was seconds but it felt like hours. Finally, a man with black hair and blue eyes answered the door looking straight at Alec.

He glanced over at me and his eyes turned from disappointed to cold deadly daggers. I shivered not able to look away and finally he looked back at Alec. "What do you want?" Alec stayed quiet before looking his dad in the eye "I want to talk to you and mom… May we come in?"

He glared "Why should I let you? I don't let trash in my home." Alec frowned and looked down and I glared at the man "Come on it's his birthday; the least you can do is talk to him. Just give him a chance to talk."

The man brought his attention to me making me straighten up, ready for anything he might throw at me. "Who are you?" I cleared my throat before saying "I'm Magnus Bane…Alec's boyfriend." His dad flinched sucking in air and Alec nodded "we're dating…"

I could tell how uncomfortable he was but it couldn't be helped. This wasn't even my father and I felt uneasy. "You get five minutes" He sighed before walking back inside leaving the door open. I looked at Alec who just stood there shocked.

I gently pushed him inside before following him. Once we walked into the living room Isabelle smiled widely happy to see her brother. I looked away from her and observed the place that used to be my lovers home. It was small but comfortable with a soft sofa, an arm chair, and pictures on every wall.

Alec looked around to and frowned "You took all of the pictures of me down?" I frowned looking at him before looking at the people. There was Jace of course, sitting next to Isabelle. There was a woman who looked like she was super sweet but also a little broken.

Then I moved my gaze to the young nine-year-old sitting on the couch reading a manga. Besides the lack of blue in his eyes he looks like Alec… in a nerdy way. My boyfriend caught his breath before looking back at his parents "look I know you don't like the choices I made and how I choose to live but please; I'm your son and you can't just act like I don't exist." The women looked like she wanted to say something but she stayed quiet.

His father gave him a look of hate. "Your dirty Alec and I don't let dirt into my home." I glared at him clenching my fists and jaw. It's taking all I have not to kill this guy.

Alec stayed calm not letting his hurt show. "I'm not dirt father… I'm still your son. I'm still that guy with perfect grades that you were so proud of." "I was proud of you till you chose to suck dick!" His father yelled making everyone in the room flinch.

"Robert!" his mother yelled but stopped when Robert glared at her. He looked back at Alec then looked at me making me straighten up. "You; I hate everything about people like you. You're just polluting my son's mind more with your fagot ways."

I clenched my jaw again trying not to fight back. "Mr. Lightwood; I assure you Alec doesn't act like me at all. There is nothing wrong with us liking each other, and there's nothing wrong with the way I dress or act." Damn this dude was just begging to get hit.

Robert rolled his eyes and stood up "will you just leave already? I don't need you two around Max." the young boy looked away from his manga and looked at Alec and Alec looked back at him. "It's not like he can catch it like a sickness."

"If that was true I would have been gay forever ago" Jace said trying to help but really was just making it worse. "Just get out already." Alec looked down lost in thought before standing up. "I'm going apartment shopping tomorrow… once I find one I'll give you my address. I believe one day you will see how idiotic you're being father."

He looked at me "Let's go." I nodded and stood up grabbing his hand. Jace stood up "Take me with you tomorrow." We both looked at him and Robert glared at him "What?"

Jace looked at him before looking at Alec "Izzy and I raised money to help you get an apartment. We are all going to live in it just the three of us." Isabelle nodded in agreement "Alec is our brother and we will support him." Alec smiled slightly "Thanks guys." He turned and walked out of the house losing the smile. I followed him slamming the door behind me.

The drive back to Camille's was really quiet but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him about what happened. He obviously was upset by the things his father said. I pulled into Camille's drive way and we went inside together. Once inside Alec looked around confused "Where's Camille?"

"I'm in here!" She yelled from the kitchen. I sighed "Great she's cooking." We both went to the kitchen and Alec gasped seeing Camille was standing there holding a cupcake with a lit candle on it "Happy birthday Alec" She cheered happily. Alec smiled as she handed him the cupcake "Wow thanks Camille."

I looked at her "Why only a cupcake; why not a whole cake?" She smiled "Alec likes cupcakes because they're perfect amount of sweetness." Alec nodded slightly "We were talking about it the other day." I pouted not liking that Camille knew about Alec more than I do.

"Make a wish" Camille said smiling. Alec looked at the candle thinking before closing his eyes and blowing out the candle. I smiled "What did you wish for?" Alec blushed lightly and Camille punched my arm "You can't ask him that or it won't come true." Alec laughed and started to eat the cupcake.

* * *

Alec Pov- I walked up to a big apartment building and smiled looking at my siblings "What about this one?" Jace looked at it and shrugged "Depends on what it looks like inside." Isabelle smiled "I love it! It's HUGE!" she said yelling the word huge.

I shook my head sighing "Can you both promise to behave yourselves?" They both nodded and I nodded before going inside with them. "So Alec… how does it feel dating Magnus Bane" Izzy asked smiling. I cleared my throat and Jace looked at her "That's none of your business Izzy."

She pouted and I sighed "It's pretty good I guess." She lost the pout, a smirk taking its place. "Is he hot in bed?" I felt my face get super-hot and I looked at her shocked.

"No! I mean, I'm sure he is good in bed but… I mean… oh just shut up." It was Jace's turn to smirk "You haven't done it yet." I looked at him blushing more. "No we haven't… but… We kissed a couple times."

Izzy gasped happily and Jace rolled his eyes. "You seriously need to at least get to second base. You're eighteen Alec act like it." I stuck out my tongue before going into the apartment complex.

When we got to our complex we went inside and looked around. It was a nice place; three rooms, one bath, small kitchen. "Wow this place is great. There's even an upstairs." It's weird to find an apartment room with two floors. "Yeah this place is cool." I smiled and looked at them. "We're home." They smiled and both hugged me.

* * *

"You're having a party" I asked Camille while packing a bag. She nodded watching me. "It's almost Halloween so I want to throw a Halloween party. You better come."

I looked at her "The last party I went to ended badly. Besides; everyone that will be there hates me." She shook her head "This time you have Magnus and me protecting you. Everything will be fine."

I nodded "is it a costume party? What should I go as?" She shrugged and smiled "Magnus is making his and my costumes." "What are you going to be" I asked looking at her.

She smiled "Not sure yet we're going to brain storm tomorrow." Magnus walked into the room smiling "Are you two talking about me?" Camille smiled "Yeah we're talking about how hot your body is." I felt my face get hot but Magnus just smiled "Of course because I am a god among men."

I laughed and looked at him "You're starting to sound like Jace." He frowned and looked at me "That was harsh; I'm nothing like that guy." Camille made a thinking face "No, you can be similar sometimes." Magnus glared at her "So rude."

I laughed and got up walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I think you're ten times hotter than Jace." He smiled and leaned down kissing me tenderly. Camille stood up sighing "after tomorrow you both won't be living here anymore. It makes me sad."

Magnus looked at her and smiled "Don't worry you will see us every day at school." She nodded "I know but it's better to have you both here." I smiled and let go of Magnus hugging Camille instead. She smiled and hugged me back before letting go.

"Come on we should all get some sleep." I nodded "Yeah I'm beat." Magnus looked at me "Want me to lay with you until you fall asleep." I blushed remembering the things Jace said and I shook my head fast. "No I'm good. Goodnight." I said walking out of the room as fast as I could, going into my room before Magnus had a chance to say anything.

Later that weekend I walked into Magnus's apartment with my siblings and the party was packed. I felt more out of place then at the last party. Everyone was in costume; accept for me and every time I passed someone they looked at me like I was an idiot. The whole thing with Jonathan has blown over and no one treats me bad anymore; still the looks always seem the same.

I looked around in the ocean of people trying to spot Magnus or Camille but couldn't see them "Alec, over here!" I heard the voice of my boyfriend coming from the other side of the room. I looked at him and was frozen stiff at what I was looking at. How in the hell did I miss him before?

He was wearing bright rainbow tie dye skinny pants, some kind of trench coat, and unisex heeled boots. His hair was spiked up almost to a point and the glitter… so much glitter. He smiled noticing my face expression and he started walking over to me. When he finally got to me he kissed me on the cheek. "Where's your costume?"

I frowned now feeling bad for not wearing one "Costumes aren't really my thing." "I figured as much" Camille said walking up behind me. I turned to look at her and fell in awe at how beautiful she looked. She had on an 1800's corset gown with lace ties going up her stomach to her chest. She also wore silk hand gloves that went to her elbows. "Are you some kind of British queen" I asked looking at her.

She laughed showing two pointy teeth. "Sort of, I'm a vampire queen." For some reason that sent shivers down my spine. The teeth she had weren't like those cheap plastic ones that you put into your mouth and make you unable to talk. They looked so real.

She grabbed my hand "I'll bring your boyfriend back in a minute" She said to Magnus before pulling me upstairs and to her room. Once there, she held out a big pile of leather and belts. "Change into this I made it myself" she said proudly. I looked at it frowning before looking at her "So much leather."

She pushed me into her walk in closet and turned on the light before shutting the door, leaving me to change. Once I was dressed in the getup I thought that it didn't look to bad. Leather pants, leather vest that goes over my black shirt, and some combat boots. I even had belts going all around my waist like they were meant to hold weapons or something.

I walked out of the closet and looked at Camille who was beaming "So cute." I looked at her "What am I supposed to be?" She shrugged "I don't know the idea for it just came to me. Come on lets' get back to Magi."

I nodded and followed her into the hallway. "So… what's Magnus supposed to be anyway?" she smiled "A warlock… well his words were 'The High Warlock of Brooklyn.'" I froze in my tracks remembering that dream I had when I supposedly met Magnus Bane. He called himself the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Camille looked at me and frowned. "Al, what's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled "Nothing.

Magnus Pov- I went to the sofa and sat there waiting for my best friend and boyfriend to come back. "I wonder what's taking so long" I sighed leaning back. "We're here you can stop being emo now" Camille said walking up. I glanced at her before looking at Alec and I was frozen by his beauty.

It was like leather was made for him, it fit his body perfect and the black brought out the blue in his eyes. Still, something felt wrong about it… something about his outfit made me feel inferior. "How… How do I look?" he asked blushing softly.

The sight of his blush, made all my inferiority go away and I smiled pulling him close "You look sexy." He glanced away, embarrassed by my choice of words. "Hey Alec!" Jace yelled over the loud music as he and the rest of Alec's friends walked up. Jace, of course, wasn't in a costume, just black jeans and a white shirt.

Isabelle was dressed in a full body leather suit that made her look like cat women. Clary and Simon were both in cosplay. Simon was dressed as a ninja from the anime Naruto, must be an oc because I've never seen it before and Clary was putting her red hair to good use and being Kushina Uzumaki, also from Naruto. "You two like Naruto?" I asked looking them over.

Clary nodded "Yeah but Max was the one who begged us to do the cosplay." I glanced over at Alec who was frowning after hearing his brothers' name. "Well you all enjoy the party" I said grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. He had a scared expression on his face that amused me.

"What you don't like dancing?" "It's not that I don't like it… it's that I don't know how." I smiled and pulled him close wrapping my arms around his waist. "Allow me to show you."

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my neck and I pulled him closer. "It's a slow dance, our chests should be touching." I pulled him so close that every inch of our bodies were touching. This made him embarrassed but I didn't care.

We started to move slowly together keeping in time with the music. Alec kept looking at his feet and I made him look at me "look into my eyes and you'll be fine." He looked into my eyes. "I can't… If I look into your eyes, I'll never want to look away." I removed my hands from his waist and cupped them around his face. "Then don't" I said softly before kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed me back, the grip around my neck getting tighter.

* * *

 **With those smooth moves you know Magnus got some that night! The next chapter time skips a year and it will start to cross over with Alec in Normal Land.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story guys. I was focused on my other ones and I forgot about it. oops.**

 **I can not stress this enough. This is the chapter where Alec in Normal Land and this story start to mix together. If you have not read Alec in Normal Land then I advise you to do so before continuing this story. If not, you will be beyond confused.**

 ***Note* Remember that I wrote this story in 2013 so it won't be as well written as my newer works.**

* * *

A YEAR LATER

Magnus Pov- I walked up to the five story building that used to be my fathers' company and I sighed seeing a sign that said 'coming soon, Circle Inc.' Valentines company is called the circle which means he got control over my fathers' company.

It has been a year since I left home and started going out with Alec. A lot has changed; Alec is part of almost every club in school. The art club, photography club, and even the archery club. He still lives in that apartment with his siblings and he now works at a coffee shop which cuts into our time together.

As for me… well nothing really changed for me. Besides having an amazing boyfriend nothing good has been coming my way. My fashion career is going nowhere yet and my father keeps ruining every chance I have by talking bad about me to my bosses. He really believes that losing his business was my fault.

"It's your fault you know" my father said walking up next to me. I sighed 'speak of the devil' before looking over at him. "No it's not my fault; me working with you wouldn't have changed the outcome. Valentine has a lot of connections and there was no way you were going to win."

He glared at me before looking up at the building "now it's going to be run by that blond brat." He was talking about Jonathan. "Yeah… that's not a good thing, but dad maybe everything else is. You can retire and go on vacation."

He sighed deeply and just turned around walking away from me. I watched him before feeling my pocket buzz. Smiling, I reached into my pocket and looked at the text sent from my baby.

' _Hey Magnus, I get off in ten minutes. Have a vanilla mocha with your name on it.'_ _  
_

I texted him back smiling slightly, He knows all of my favorites and he does a good job at always making them for me before he gets off work.

' _Sounds great but the taste of your lips sounds more appealing. Be there in a few xoxoxox'_ _  
_

I looked over the text before sending it wishing I could see the face he would make after reading it. Even though he was more open toward me he was still my cute shy blue eyed beauty.  
The coffee shop wasn't too far away from my fathers' old company building. Maybe three blocks away, not too bad of a walk.

Once I got to the café my boyfriend was standing at the counter with his back to the door like he was filling out some paper work. I smiled and quietly walked into the shop before sneaking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist. This used to scare him but now he just turned and smiled at me. "Nice try."

I smiled and kissed him softly "trying never hurt anyone." He laughed slightly, handing me my vanilla mocha. "Sure, that's why last time you tried it you wrapped your arms around Simon." I shuddered "Please stop bringing that up, you two look alike from behind."

Alec laughed and kissed my cheek before sitting at one of the tables. "Have any plans with Camille tonight?" I shook my head no sitting across from him. "No but I was hoping I would have plans with you."

He frowned looking at me "I'm sorry Magnus I promised Jace I would hang out with him today." I frowned before taking a sip of coffee. "But… you have been so busy with work and clubs we don't have any time for each other. Can't you tell Jace to plan it another day?"

Alec shook his head "I told you Magnus that my family comes first." I glared not able to help it. "Jace isn't even really your brother." "He's my adoptive brother and still family… please Magnus, stop."

I sighed but nodded chugging down my coffee. "This was a little cold" I said deciding to change the subject. "Well yeah you took your sweet time getting here." I shrugged and smiled slightly at him "I was looking at Circle Inc."

He frowned "Why? It only cause's problems for you." I shrugged "I don't know I was passing by to pick you up and it just caught my eye."

Alec leaned back "why didn't you drive?"

I shrugged "Felt like walking."

Alec nodded before pulling his camera out of his bag and scooting closer to me "Lets' take a picture." I smiled and nodded getting closer to him "What kind?" He just smiled and pointed the camera at us before leaning in and kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back happily and I heard the flash go off.

We kissed for a few more seconds before Alec broke it and showed me the picture. I smiled "You'll have to make copies." He nodded and stood up "Come on let's go." I nodded and stood up grabbing his hand and walking out with him.

Alec Pov- I finished developing the photos before putting them up on my wall. I feel bad for having to bail on Magnus but I already promised Jace. Sure, going with Magnus would be more safe then getting pulled into one of Jace's crazy adventures but once I promise something I don't break it.

I looked at the photo of Magnus and I kissing and smiled slightly "This weekend I'll stay with Magnus and it will be all about him. I won't make any more plans."

There was a knock on my door before Jace entered saying "Come on let's go, the sun is going down." I looked at him and nodded before grabbing my favorite jacket "Where are we going anyway?" He smirked "You'll see when we get there."

It was never a good thing when Jace Lightwood said 'you will see when we get there' that means if I knew where we were going I would chicken out.

"Lets' go." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the apartment.

We were in Brooklyn and I still wasn't a big fan of the place. Yeah I went here every day to go to my boyfriend's apartment but it still gives me the creeps. "Please tell me we're going to a bad diner" I said looking around. He shook his head no and stopped in front of a staircase in the ground. "We're going to look inside this abandoned subway station."

I frowned shocked "Are you crazy?" he just shrugged and started going down the stairs. "Come with me or I'll tell Magnus that you're ticklish on your sides." I glared "The only reason you know that is because you found out when we were wrestling."

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me "Yeah and I'll tell Magnus if you don't follow me." I bit my lip cursing him in my head. Magnus would totally take advantage of that kind of information.

Sighing, I finally made up my mind and started going down the steps. Jace walked over to the tracks and looked down at them. "Lets' follow the tracks."

I ran up and grabbed his arm before he could jump down. "You don't know if trains come through here or not. We will not walk on the tracks and that's final." Jace rolled his eyes "Whatever dad."

I flinched and let go of his arm hating when he called me that. He seen the look on my face and frowned "Sorry Alec I didn't mean it."

I shrugged and started to walk down the station walk way. Jace followed and looked around "You know the walk way will end and we will have to walk on the track to go in the tunnel right?"

I shook my head pulling a flashlight out of my backpack I brought. "We aren't going in the tunnel at all Jace, it's dangerous and I won't have you get hurt." He frowned but nodded keeping step with me. I turned on the flashlight and handed it to him before looking around, making sure it was safe.

I walked up to the edge of the walk way and looked at the tracks thinking. "Alec, be careful the bricks of the walkway look kind of loose." I laughed slightly and looked back at him "Please I'm always careful-"

As I said that the brick came loose from under my feet and I fell onto the tracks hitting my head hard on the railing.

In my mind I kept telling myself to get up, that it was a little fall and it didn't even hurt but for some reason I felt like I was still falling. like my soul fell out of my body and it was gone.

Jace Pov- I ran to the edge of the walkway where my brother fell and I frowned seeing he was knocked out on the ground. "Alec? Alec, get up." He didn't move an inch which was not good.

I jumped down and got on my knees pulling him on my lap. "Alec, come on it was just a fall." I touched his face gently checking for bleeding but there was none. His eyes fidgeted slightly and he moved his head to the side.

"Magnus… I'm sorry" he mumbled softly before passing out again.

I frowned confused about what he was talking about and I picked him up carrying him home.

The next morning, I got out of bed and got ready for school before walking out of my room, seeing Isabelle come out of Alecs' room. "How's he doing" I asked walking up to her.

She shrugged "I don't know. He was talking about what I was wearing and acting weird about school and Magnus. He must have hit his head really hard." I shrugged and went passed her going in his room and leaning on the door frame "Alec, come on."

He was looking at the picture he took of Magnus and him yesterday but when he seen me he dropped the picture and ran up to me grabbing me by the shoulders which I have to say, kind of freaked me out.

"Do you remember fighting a demon in the subway last night" He asked; staring at me intensely.

I looked at him like he was crazy and made him let me go "Man, are you high or something? Do you have a fever" I asked; touching his forehead.

He pulled away "No I am not high; I am serious."

I shook my head "Man that's some messed up dream you had then. There are no such things as demons." He froze like he was shocked. "No demons? What about Shadowhunters, Vampires, warlocks?"

I busted out laughing, leaving the room and going down the stairs. What was wrong with that guy? Shadowhunters, Warlocks? Is he going completely crazy?

Isabelle turned her attention to me, hearing me laughing on my way down the stairs "what's so funny?" I smiled and sat down at the table grabbing an apple "He is having some kind of mental break down, saying things about magical creatures."

She started bursting out laughing making me laugh again too. Alec came in and I looked at him "Come on we still need to pick up Simon and Clary" I said walking outside to my car. He and Izzy followed me and he looked confused. "Why are you getting Simon? You hate him."

I stopped and looked at him now confused myself. "What are you talking about? You, Simon, and I have been best friends since kindergarten." "Have you and Clary been friends since kindergarten too?" I shook my head no "only since middle school… wait; why am I telling you this? You were there"

We got in the car and Alec laid his head on the window "right". Isabelle and I looked at each other before shrugging and I started the car driving to get the others. Once we got to school He looked at his phone looking over what my guess would be texts from Magnus. Once he finished reading it he grabbed his schedule out of his book bag and ran into the school.

Magnus Pov- I walked into the school and leaned on my locker thinking about that fight I had with Alec. We don't have a lot of fights but I always hated when we did. Still whenever we did have a fight we always had great make up sex afterwards.

I still remember the first night we had sex. It was the night of the Halloween party after we had our first and only dance. Supposedly me saying gushy stuff about looking into my eyes really turns him on.

I looked at the time thinking he should be here by now and I took out my phone texting him  
 _'Hey babe where are you? Have been waiting by your locker needing some Alec love 3'._

I closed my phone and leaned on his locker waiting, closing my eyes. I kept my eyes closed until I heard a loud "Magnus!" I opened my eyes and looked in the direction the voice came before smiling seeing my boyfriend.

He was slightly out of breath and something seemed different in the way he stood. My boyfriend is known for his slouching and I even complain about it but now, now he had perfect posture and his hair seemed slightly longer.

He smiled and ran to me jumping in my arms and clinging to me with all his might. He felt stronger then before but it must be my imagination. I hugged him back confused on why he was doing this.

"Alexander what has gotten into you? You never do this" I asked looking at him.

He just looked at me and cupped my face in his hands looking into my eyes. "I missed you so much" he said softly before kissing me deeply. I was confused but didn't object, I kissed him back with just as much passion and aggression as him. I broke the kiss softly and he pouted before hiding his face in the crook of my neck. The pout was weird for Alec but cute.

I still held him smiling "What's up with you today? Not that I don't like it but this is nothing like you." He held me tighter and started crying hard into my neck making me frown "What's wrong Alexander?" I put him down and made him look at me.

I wiped his tears off his cheeks with my thumbs and he tried to control himself. "I… We… I had a dream that I hurt you and you broke up with me… it feels like it's been two months since I saw you."

I frowned and hugged him tight "its okay Alec I'm right here. I'll never ever leave you." His crying got softer but he still held me tight.

"Hey Magi what's wrong with Al?" Camille asked walking up to us. Alec looked at her and his face turned pale like he was looking at a ghost. I ignored it and looked at Camille "Alexander is just a little stressed is all; he had a bad dream that we broke up."

She pouted and hugged him tight "oh Al, don't be sad you and Magi will never break up. Go team malec!" He looked super confused and honestly it only made him cuter. I noticed he looked a little crushed so I laughed, smiling at Camille. "Camille, don't squeeze him too hard."

Alec blinked and looked at me "are we friends with her?" Camille and I both looked at him confused and Camille let him go "Why would you ask such a question? We're all best friends."

Camille opened her locker and Alec observed the pictures of us that were hanging on the door like he never seen them before. I shook my head and grabbed his hand "Come on love we need to go to class." He nodded and went with Camille and me looking down.

After school we went to my apartment and he looked around like he was expecting something and didn't get it. "Why do you look so surprised? You come here all the time" I asked taking off my jacket. He shrugged and sat down on the couch taking off his sweater "It just looks smaller then I remember."

I sat next to him and put his legs on my lap "You came here the day before yesterday silly." He smiled a smile I have never seen come from Alec, it was like a hunters smile. He got fully on my lap and wrapped his arms around me "What did we do then?"

I smiled "Well we had dinner, watched the _Notebook_ then had 'desert'." I said putting air quotes on desert. He thought for a moment before saying "I'm a little hungry now… can I have some desert?" I got wide eyed too shocked to respond right away. What the hell? "Alexander, what has gotten into you today?"

He shrugged and caressed my cheek gently making me lean into the touch. "I just really love you" he said softly making me get wide eyed again. This time tears came to my eyes, I tried to stop them from coming out but it wouldn't be helped. Frowning, Alec caught the tears before they could come down my face "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes "Sorry it's just… you have never said that before… and I was starting to think you didn't feel that way." He has been so busy and always puts others before me. He never says I love you and I was starting to think it was because he didn't love me.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead gently "That will never happen. I love you so much and I never want to lose you." I smiled and cupped his face in my hands like that Halloween night and I kissed him softly. He kissed me back smiling happily. "Come on." I said picking him up and taking him to my bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus Pov- The next morning Alec got up and dressed and I watched him trying to find the cute way he normally looked when he wakes up early. Alec isn't a morning person at all and he normally whines when I wake him up early but today he woke up on his own and was acting as if he gets up earlier than this, every day.

He must have not noticed I was awake, Should I mock the way he gets when he wakes up, it could be funny. Once I made up my mind I closed my eyes and tiredly moaned "Alexander?" I sat up and yawned tiredly always my favorite thing Alec did.

He looked at me and sat down putting his hand on mine. His eyes were full of focus I have never seen come from those beautiful blue eyes. "What Mag?" I gave him a confused look, I thought we were done trying to nick name me. "What are you doing up so early? You're never up before me."

He shrugged and crawled closer to me sitting in my lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my neck. Now this was my Alec. "Will you do something for me?" he asked softly pressing his forehead to mine. I smiled looking into his eyes "Anything." I would do anything Alec asked me.

He hesitated before asking "will you go with me to talk to my parents?" I looked at him shocked I'll do anything but that. "I don't know if that's a good idea Alec." He frowned "why not?"

I sighed "Last time I went with you everything went bad. I don't think I should." "Magnus come on I can't do this alone. I need to talk to my parents and I really need your support."

I thought this was all settled. What will seeing his parents really do? I watched his eyes for a moment searching them before sighing and nodding "I'll go with you."

He smiled and kissed me softly "Thank you." I smiled and ran my fingers into his hair "are you going to thank me properly?" he smiled and cupped my face in his hands leaning down to kiss me. As he did my phone went off to my favorite song _Gay Boyfriend_. Alec laughed and shook my head getting off my lap "I'm not surprised you have that as your ringtone. Answer it"

'But… you helped me pick it out' I thought before sighing and leaned down to my jeans on the floor. I picked them up taking my phone out of the pocket and answering it. "Yes Camille" I answered with a sigh.

"Hey Maggie are you up for the mall?" She asked happily.

I glanced at Alec who went into the bathroom; I was thinking that I wasn't quite ready to see his parents yet. "Sure I'll meet you in twenty minutes." "Okay, see you then." She said before hanging up.

I hung up as Alec came back into the room. "What did Camille want" he asked; sitting next to me. I smiled "Camille wants to go shopping. Can we go please?"

He sighed and nodded "Sure but don't try to dress me up." I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest "No fun… I won't dress you up but I can't make any promises for Camille."

He sighed and got up again throwing me some clothes smiling "Just get dressed idiot." I smiled and grabbed my favorite black tang top, rainbow skinny jeans and a purple hooded jacket before he could notice and I got up and dressed. "I didn't throw those clothes to you" he protested angrily and I smiled grabbing his hand "I know. Let's get going Camille doesn't like to be kept waiting." he sighed and nodded before going with me entwining our fingers.

When we got to the mall Camille ran up to me hugging Alec tight "Al you joined us." He blinked confused "Didn't you want me to come?" She smiled "I only invited Maggie but I'm super happy you're here too."

He frowned and looked at me "You lied to me." I smiled "I just really want to go shopping with my best friend and my boyfriend." He looked at me with accusing eyes before mumbling "Fine…"

Camille smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him into a _Hot Topic_. Alec looked around with a slight look of horror in his eyes, it was like he never been here before.

Camille dragged him to the back and grabbed some clothes before pulling him into the dressing room with her. I sighed and looked around picking out some new jeans and a nice shirt. After I bought them I put my ear on the door listening to make sure she was going easy on my blued eyed cutie.

Through all the protesting I could only hear the words "Alexander Lightwood; take off your pants and put on these skinny jeans." I put my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh. My poor Alec what is she doing to you?

When they were done Camille pushed Alec out of the dressing room and he was wearing a Black T-shirt that said 'Stay strong and Yaoi on' and he had on black skinny jeans that made his ass look great. "Wow you look hot."

He blushed but it wasn't his cute nervous blush, it was a frustrated embarrassed blush. Camille came out and smiled "isn't he cute? Now we need to go to the hair salon." Alec frowned and looked at her "Hair salon?"

I frowned watching him. Alec hated the mall and that never changed but Alec liked to go to the salon. It was the only thing he never objected to because he can get his hair trimmed since he doesn't like it getting to long.

"Al you love the Hair salon" Camille protested.

He frowned and thought for a minute before nodding "Okay lets' go." Camille smiled and dragged him back to the dressing room to change. I went to the hallway and sat in a chair putting my hands through my freshly gelled hair. "What is up with him?"

A few hours later we left Camille and ended up in front of Alec's parents' house. I glanced at Alec who was wearing a black shirt that said Radioactive on it, black jeans, and his hair had red streaks in it. Camille finally got him to get the streaks.

"You look great don't worry about it" I said grabbing his hand. He looked at me and nodded before knocking on the door with his free Hand. Robert answered the door and glared. "Who's at the door dear" I heard Alecs' mother ask from inside.

His dad didn't answer; he just stared at Alec. "Dad… Can't we come in? I really want to talk to you and mom?" "We have nothing to talk about with you or him" He said going to shut the door but I grabbed it stopping him. "Just hear him out will you? He's your son at least you can do is listen."

He glared at me before opening the door and walking back into the house. Alec sighed slightly and squeezed my hand before going inside with me. This is already turning out to be like last time.

We walked into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner. She looked back at us losing the smile that was on her face before. "Hello mom" Alec said softly. She just turned and went back to making dinner not saying a word. I glared at her getting irritated; I really hate these people. Why is Alec doing this to himself again?

"If you have something to say; just say it for you can get out." Robert said sitting in his chair he seems to always be in when I come here. We went into the living room and Alec sat on the couch breathing calmly. I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee squeezing it not sure what else I could do for him.

"I want to know why you're so against Magnus and I being together. Is being gay really so bad" he asked softly. I frowned watching him wishing I could take his pain away. His father said nothing and I could tell it was taking a toll on Alec.

Alec frowned and looked down standing up "I need to go to the bathroom… excuse me" he said before going into the hallway. His father looked at him then looked back at me "You ruined him you know?"

I glared at him "What is that supposed to mean?" He shrugged and pulled out a newspaper reading it like I wasn't worth his time. Oh if I could control fire I would catch him and that paper ablaze. "What do you mean?" I asked again glaring.

He sighed and folded up his paper all nice and neat. "My son sinned because he got consumed by the devil. That devil is Jonathan. My son was weak to the temptations of sin. I could have healed him, I could have fixed him but instead he found you and is continuing to live this sin."

I stood up clenching my fist. "Alec doesn't need cleansed or fixed he is Alec. He is your son and if you don't want to know who he really is then you're missing out." Robert stood up and got in my face getting ready to spout more garbage but when he glanced to the side he turned quickly and went down the hall yelling "Maxwell! Get away from him!"

I followed him down the hall and I frowned seeing Alec clinging to dear life to his brother while Robert tried to pull him away. "No please just let me see him. I have to see my brother" Alec cried looking up at him.

His father did one huge tug yanking Max out of Alecs' arms and he took him back to his room. Alec put his face in his hands as I walked up to him. I should have never let him do this, this family is too broken.

"Alexander we need to leave now… it's too much for you" He shook his head no; his body shaking all over. I went to beg him but his dad came back and pulled him off the floor. "Get the hell out of here now! We don't need you corrupting your brother's mind with sinful thoughts!"

Alec glared at him "Is that what you think? That my gayness will rub off on him? I'm not leaving without fixing things between us; between all of us!" Robert glared before smacking him across the face with all his might. Alec got wide eyed frozen in fear.

Robert raised his hand to do it again but I grabbed his wrist gripping it tightly. "Mr. Lightwood; lay another hand on him and I will personally put you in the hospital." Alec looked at me with a shocked expression and Robert tried to pull away. "Let me go!"

I couldn't let go though, I have already lost it. "Apologize to Alec right now. He is your son and this nonsense has to stop now." Alec touched his cheek before slowly standing up "Let him go Magnus… Let's get out of here."

I looked at Alec frowning not being done with this guy but I did what my lover said and let Robert go. I grabbed Alec's hand before pulling him out of the house. Robert rushed to the door and yelled "And don't come back!" before slamming the door shut.

I looked at Alec who was looking at the door frowning. He turned his attention to me before clinging to me balling his eyes out. I held him tight until he calmed down. When he pulled away I looked around for a taxi "Lets' go back to my place." Alec shook his head slightly "No… I want to go home."

I know he's talking about his apartment but the way he said home… it was like it had a whole other meaning. "Do you want a ride home?" He just shook his head and kissed me softly before turning his back to me and walking away.

Jace Pov- Isabelle looked at the stairs like she did every two seconds since Alec came home. "Maybe we should make sure he's okay" She said again frowning. Sighing I shook my head "Izzy he wants time alone." She thought before standing up "I know I'll make Lasagna; Alec loves my Lasagna." She smiled and went to start cooking. I watched her before glancing at the stairs.

Going against my own advice I sighed and went upstairs going to check on him. I knocked on his door and pressed my ear to his door. "Alec its dinner time please come out. Izzy made lasagna" Dinner wasn't even started yet but I want to try to get him out of this room.

There was a long silence before he said "Why would I ever eat anything she would make? In fact, why would you? You hate her cooking." what in the hell has gotten into him?

"Umm… dude; what are you talking about? We love Izzys' cooking" I heard him sigh "I don't believe you"

Okay that's it. I took a paper clip out on my pocket before starting to fettle with the lock. A few seconds later it was unlocked and I opened the door storming in. "I have been picking your lock for years. What made you think locking your door would be enough?"

"Just leave me alone Jace" He protested but I just shook my head and sat next to him. "Come on Al talk to me. Did Magnus and you break up or get in a fight?" He frowned and shook his head no. "No… I went to see our parents and they were so… so hateful."

I frowned and hugged him "I know man. I'm so sorry they treat you that way. Mom loves you but she's too afraid to act against dad." He shook his head and pulled away from me "I rather deal with Jonathan and all those demon Shadowhunters then deal with our parents."

Demon what? "Look I know Jonathans an ass but what's with the whole demon stuff you keep bringing up?" He shook his head "Just forget about it." I leaned on the wall "You have been acting weird ever since we went to the subway the other day and you fell and hit your head."

He looked at me shocked "Wait what? We went to the subway?" I nodded and felt his forehead "Seriously are you okay? Yes, we went to the subway and were walking the rails and you fell and hit your head."

he stood up grabbing his jacket "I'm leaving." I was confused but stood up anyway "I'll go with you." he shook his head "No you stay here this is something I have to do on my own"

He ran to the window and opened it before jumping out. I gasped and ran to the window seeing he landed on his feet and started running "Are you Crazy!" I yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a chapter from Alec in Normal Land but it was changed slightly so you should still read it to refresh your mind.**

* * *

Mundane Alec Pov- I opened my eyes and looked around ignoring the throbbing of my head. Why in the hell did I let Jace convince me to walk on a subway train railing in the middle of the night? "Alec! Alec can you hear me" Jaces voice came out of the darkness.

"Yeah…" I said and frowned when I heard my voice echo. Sitting up fast I looked around and was surprised to see I was in a hole. "Jace where are you" I asked looking around now completely scared. "I'm up here. Alec; use your Witchlight to make it bright so I can find you."

I blinked confused. "What's a Witchlight?" I looked down at my hand and seen that I was holding a small rock. When I held it up it glowed bright.

"Great I can see the light. Now tell me if the demon is down there with you." I froze "T-the what?" I turned and screamed seeing a huge creature with horns and fangs.

"Alec what's wrong" Jace yelled. I climbed up all the rubble and rocks and made it to the top of the hole. Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Why did you scream like that? It's as if you have never seen a demon before."

I looked at him and glared "because I haven't!" He backed up and put his hands up "Sorry didn't know it was your time of the month." I glared at him and went to yell but stopped and looked him over. He wore all black, leather in fact, and he had all these weird markings on his arms.

"What's up with your clothes and those markings?" He looked himself over before looking at me "Did you hit your head or something? You're wearing the same thing and have the same marks; which are called runes; remember?" I shook my head and looked around "No I do not remember and what the hell was that thing down there?"

Jace frowned and grabbed my arm "Come on let's get you back to the Institute." I was beyond confused as he pulled me out of the subway and down the street. As we walked I looked around and everything looked about the same to me. So why was Jace acting so weird and why was I in a hole? There's no way that impact from my fall could have made a hole or damaged my brain.

We stopped at a church that was standing where my apartment should be. "What is a church doing here" I asked shocked. "We live here moron. Wow you must have lost your memory or something."

He pulled me into the church and into a large elevator. "Why is there a church here? Where did our apartment go?" Jace let go of my arm and pushed a button on the elevator wall.

"Okay Alec; tell me everything you remember." I leaned on the wall thinking. "Well I am Alexander Gideon Lightwood; I'm an honor student at Idris High School and my boyfriend's name is Magnus Bane. I have a best friend name Camille and my parents… well I don't like to talk about that."

Jace watched me like he was sinking in everything I said. "Right… well you got your name right so you get a cookie. As for that other junk your way off. That all makes you sound like a mundane."

I scratched my head confused "What's a mundane?" The elevator door opened and he grabbed my arm again pulling me out of there and down a long hallway. "You do not go to High School, you are a Shadowhunter and you fight demons and Downworlders to protect Humans. Camille is not your best friend; she is an evil vampire queen and Magnus Bane is no longer your boyfriend because you broke up last month. Though you still never told me why"

I stopped frozen in my tracks. "Wait what? M- Magnus and I broke up? That can't be true I just saw him yesterday and we were perfectly happy."

I remember it so clearly. We were at the café all day yesterday drinking coffee and talking. I was going to finally tell him I loved him but I never did. "No you broke up a month ago and have been sitting in your room moping for days. I had to drag you out to patrol last night."

What the hell does that mean? He stopped at some big doors and opened them before pulling me into the room. From the look of the huge shelves of books and map I take it this place is a library. "Jace why were you and Alec out all night" A familiar voice asked from behind us.

I turned to look and froze seeing my mother standing there. She was wearing some kind of fighting gear and her hair was braided. Besides her appearance there was something else about her that was different. I could feel a hardcore atmosphere around her that said she was pissed off.

My sweet mother that always looked like she could break with a poke in the arm was standing there all bad ass; waiting for an answer to her question. "We were patrolling all night and found a demon in the subway but… I might have over done it and made the demon land on Alec and plunge him into a hole." I glanced at Jace then looked at my mom again terrified when she yelled "Plunged him into a hole!" I have never in my life heard my mother yell.

"He's fine…. But his memory is a little jacked up. He can't remember his life as a Shadowhunter. He thinks he's a stupid mundane." I glared at him "Can you just say human like a normal person?"

My mom frowned and looked me over. "This is bad." She thought for a long time before smacking me across the head really, really hard. "Mom that hurt!"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you remember being a shadow hunter?" I shook my head no. "Hitting me on the head is a stupid way to think I could get my memory back! Not that I have anything I forgot because I am not a shadow hunter!"

She glared and held up her hand "Do you want to raise your voice at me again?" I shook my head fast. "No I rather not." She nodded putting down her hand "that's what I thought."

Izzy walked in with Clary "maybe we should take him to Magnus. Maybe he can help." Jace looked at them frowning "I don't know maybe we shouldn't… there break up has been rough on Alec. I don't think Magnus will want to see us."

I looked at him "No I need to see Magnus. I need to find out what happened. I want to go alone." I turned and ran out of the room sprinting down the hall as fast as I could. Jace frowned and ran after me trying to catch me before I could get on the elevator but I got on and pushed the button before he could catch up. I had to do this on my own; I had to find out what happened.

I stood in front of the apartment building that I knew like the back of my hand. I came to this apartment every day and spent every waking moment here. It was as if I lived here myself. If my memory was right Magnus hides an extra key under the mat in front of the front door.

I searched around for the mat and when I finally found it; I searched it and found the key. "That's my Magnus." Taking the key I walked up to the building and used it to open the door. I walked up the stairs and went to Magnus's complex now really nervous.

What had happened to make Magnus and I break up? Was it something I done? Hesitantly I knocked on the door holding my breath until I heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door. It opened and standing there was my beautiful Magnus Bane.

He was everything I remembered. Black raven hair that sparkles from the loads of glitter applied to it. Outrageous clothes that make it look like he got rainbows thrown up on him, and his face; oh his beautiful face.

"What are you doing here Alexander" He asked his voice cold. I frowned looking into his strange cat eyes. Magnus has never been cold to me. We tell each other everything and there are no secrets behind us. I know everything about him even his drama with his dad.

"I… I need to know what happened. Why did we break up?" He glared "Are you insane? Do you think this is funny?"

I shook my head "no I don't. Nothing is funny about this Magnus. Yesterday we were sitting in a café making out to the sound of the cheap band and now I find out we broke up. I can't take not knowing why!"

Magnus took a good look at me; his eyes studying me carefully. "You're not lying… In fact, you're not my Alec at all. You're from another world." I frowned; thinking.

"Maybe I am. I don't know anything about shadow hunters or these markings on my arm. I don't know what the hell that monster was in that hole. I don't belong here."

Magnus nodded and opened his door more. "Come in Alexander." I nodded and walked in following him into his living room. This is like the first time I have walked through the door without making out with him all the way to the couch.

"If you're here where is the real Alec" Magnus asked walking up to his huge book shelf. "I-I don't know…" I looked around his living room and was shocked by what I saw. This place was nothing like my Magnus's at all. There were book shelves everywhere and spell books all over the floor.

He had leather couches and chairs that had glitter all over them. He also had a fat cat lying on his couch. Magnus snapped his fingers and blue flames sparked out of his fingers before the huge fire place formed blue fire. "Guess we will have to see."

He grabbed a big spell book before sitting on the couch. "Sit in front of me and put your hands on this book" he said as he opened to a certain page. I nodded and placed my hands on top of the page and as I did the pages glowed bright. It soon busted out of the book and like a projector it showed video of myself.

I was at Magnus's apartment and he was holding me. I looked up at this Magnus who just watched; his eyes full of dread and regret. "So… Why did you and the Alec of this world break up?" He closed the book hard before looking at me "we broke up because Alexander tried to turn me mortal behind my back and was in cahoots with my ex Camille."

I looked at him surprised. "Mortal? Does that mean you're immortal?" He nodded "I am a warlock; the high warlock of Brooklyn to be precise."

I looked down thinking. "So… you dated Camille?" He looked at me "you know Camille?"

I nodded "Yeah she's my best friend. Her and Magnus are always dragging me to the mall and trying to dress me up. She wants to give me red highlights and get me to wear weird clothes but I'll never let her get away with it." (Cough, cough) Magnus nodded and stood up "well this isn't the best time for Mundane Alec to be here. A war is coming and you do not want to be in the middle of it."

I glared "Everyone really needs to stop calling me that." He nodded and put the book away. "My Alec seemed to be getting very friendly with your Magnus." I frowned and glared somehow feeling jealous of him… or myself… I don't know what I should call it.

"How do you feel about it?" He shrugged "Alexander and I are broken up." I frowned and looked at him "why? I know he tried to make you mortal or whatever but he obviously loves you very much. He must have done it because he loves you."

He sighed "I know he did it because he loves me but he chose to take my life into his hands." I frowned. "That's not what it is at all is it? You were afraid that you were falling so hard for him. Have you told him anything about yourself or your family? Do you have problems with your dad like my Magnus does?"

He frowned at that last part. "No I have not talked to him about any of that stuff. And I highly doubt that your Magnus has a father that is a demon." I shook my head "No but Magnus always said he was like one." Magnus sat back down and looked at me "So have you ever been in love with Jace?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Ewe no he is like my brother. Why would I have a crush on him?" He smiled slightly "Because My Alec was madly in love with Jace even while we were dating. He also was in the closet for most of our relationship."

I flinched and looked down clenching my fists. "What are you in the closet to" He asked observing me. I shook my head no. "I have been out of the closet ever since I met Magnus at a high school party. I told my parents I was gay the very next day and I even took Magnus with me… but my dad got really angry. He ended up kicking me out of my house and out of the family. My poor little brother Max had to watch the whole thing and I'm not a loud to see him anymore."

That's when the thought came to me. "Where is Max in this world? I want to see him." Magnus frowned and scratched the back of his head "He… died. He was killed by an evil guy named Sebastian though his real name is Jonathan."

I frowned "Clary's brother?" He nodded "Yeah that's him. Do you know him?" I nodded "He is the ass of school and treats Jace like he's dirt."

I also dated him but I don't want to have to admit that. Magnus smiled to himself "Is he in love with his sister?" I shook my head "No ewe! What is up with the incest in this world?"

Magnus laughed and shrugged "Who knows at one time Jace and Clary thought they were siblings yet they were still in love with each other." I shook my head and stood up. "That's just crazy." I looked at him "So is there a way you can help me get back to my world?"

He stood up and nodded "We can go right now." I blinked confused then smiled "We? So does this mean you're coming with me?" He nodded "Don't think that it's because I want to be with my Alec it's just that I need to bring him back to this world."

I smiled and poked his chest "You just called him your Alec. That means you still like him" Magnus smacked my hand away "Don't be a fool. It was just a bad choice in words." "Oh of course it was" I said playfully.

He shook his head "wow you really are a mundane- I mean human." I stuck my tongue out at him before walking with him over to a wall. "We will have to go through a portal." I just nodded not wanting to bother asking what that was. He held up his hands and did some spells before the wall opened. "Wow" I said amazed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before walking into the portal pulling me with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus Pov- I was up all night thinking about Alec and what happened with his parents. Should I have done something to help him? Should I have really let him go home?

"Magnus pay attention" Izzy yelled, throwing a ball of streamers at me. I caught them and looked at her "You are supposed to be helping us decorate for Alec's party." I frowned and threw the streamers over a beam "Sorry I'm just a little distracted. Didn't Alec say he doesn't want a party?"

"Yeah but we are giving him one anyway" Jace said walking into the building. I looked at him and sighed "He had a hard day yesterday I don't think he wants to celebrate right now." Jace shrugged and pointed to the door "Just go get the birthday boy."

Rolling my eyes, I turned and left going to go find him. He's supposed to be at work so maybe I should check there first. I got to the coffee shop and looked around not seeing him anywhere. "Hey Magnus are you here for Alec" Simon asked, walking up to me.

I nodded "Yeah is he in the back?" He shook his head no "he never showed up for work." I frowned "He never misses work."

I turned and ran out of the café going to go to his apartment to check on him "Magnus!" I heard my lovers out of breath voice yell from behind me.

I turned around and seen Alec running to me. Something was wrong though, his hair wasn't red. Did he strip the color out of it? He finally got to me and he caught his breath before hugging me tight. "I missed you so much."

I blinked and hugged him back "What are you talking about? We saw each other yesterday." He let me go "No that wasn't me. That was Shadowhunter Alec". I blinked confused "Shadow what?"

He sighed and sat on the sidewalk "I don't know how but I went to a new world where demons exist and I was a Shadowhunter. You were a warlock… a very rude one I might add. In that world we're broken up." I frowned thinking back to when Alec told me about his dream. "But that was just a dream you had."

He shook his head "You have been with another Alec from the world I went to. He must have told you it was a dream but really it was real." He looked away and his face looked slightly angry. "I had the Magnus of that world help me come back here but before that he showed me my world through a book… I saw you sleeping with the other Alec."

I sat next to him "Yeah I did. Does that count as cheating?" He shook his head no. "No but… I was jealous." I smirked slightly "Of you?" He looked at me "It wasn't me though; It was someone more confident and amazing. He fights demons and dated a warlock even though it was wrong in their world. I'm not like that guy" he said softly.

I grabbed his hand and kissed it "I did notice a lot of differences and to be honest I was saddened by them. I thought I was losing my sweet adorable Alec." He looked at me and smiled slightly "Really?" I nodded and hugged him "I missed you."

He hugged me back closing his eyes. "The Magnus of the other world is here to. He went to find 'Alec' and take him home. That Alec made a lot of mistakes but its obvious Magnus still loves him."

I laughed and smiled "I will love you no matter what world I'm in. We are meant to be together Alec." He smiled and I got up pulling him up with me. "Come on I'm supposed to lead you somewhere." 

Jace Pov- I looked at the time and sighed "How long does it take to get someone?" I looked around at all our guests before looking at Isabelle "I'll get Alec you keep people entertained." She nodded and I left to find Magnus and Alec.

"How hard is it to get a guy from the coffee shop and bring him to a party?" I mumbled to myself frustrated. Alec has been acting really strange lately and I'm hoping a party will help him out.

I stopped by the train station feeling the air get super tense all of the sudden. When I looked around for who could be causing it I saw Alec and Magnus walking into the old train station we went to the other day. It was obvious that the negative energy was coming from them but why? What could have happened?

"Wait… Magnus is supposed to be bringing Alec to the party not the subway." Grunting in frustration I followed them. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself."

I followed them into the tunnel from a few feet away. I want to see what there up to in here. I caught up to them having a romantic moment which honestly made me want to gag but it didn't last long because for some reason they both covered their ears and started running deeper into the tunnel. "Okay so Alec will walk on the tracks with Magnus but I can't do it, so unfair."

I followed them starting to lose my patients. They stopped and were looking at the ground talking about something but I was too far away to hear. "You know what fuck this." I got out of hiding and walked up "Alec, Magnus what are you doing here?"

Magnus looked at me and said "I wanted to see where you dragged my boyfriend and made him hurt himself." I put my hands up in defense "Hey I didn't think he would fall and hurt himself."

Alec closed his eyes and covered his ears and for a moment I thought he was being childish but he looked in pain. Magnus covered his ears to gritting his teeth and I just stared at them confused. "Hey I know you don't want to hear my excuses but you don't have to cover your ears. That's rude."

Alec uncovered his ears looking confused "Don't you hear that noise?" I shook my head and grabbed his arm "I hear nothing now come with me." he frowned trying to pull away from me but I was too strong "Where are we going?" "It's a surprise." I looked at Magnus who was just standing there "Come on Magnus." He sighed before following us. 

We got to the building where the party was being held and Alec looked at it confused "Why are we here Jace?" I smiled and covered his eyes leading him inside "You'll see." For some reason Magnus looked really pissed but I ignored it leading my brother inside.

"Are you ready?" He nodded "Yes Jace I'm ready." I dropped my hands and everyone popped out of hiding yelling "surprise." Alec fell back and Magnus caught him "What is this" he asked looking at me.

"It's your surprise birthday party." He looked shocked and got out his phone looking at the date. "It's his birthday?" Magnus asked looking like he really didn't know. "You're the one who planned this party. You were also supposed to bring him here but you took him to the station instead. Are you trying to take him away?"

Magnus just kept quit and Alec looked around. Camille made her way passed a crowd of people and she walked up to him "You don't know how hard it was for me to keep that secret" She said hugging him and Alec hugged her back a little awkwardly. She let him go and smiled at Magnus "You took your sweet time bringing him here Maggie" He frowned and for some reason Alec laugh. Maybe it was an inside joke?

Isabelle walked up to me "Did Magnus really try to take Alec away?" I shrugged "It was the old station so no trains go through there. He said he wanted to see where Alec fell but I don't see why that couldn't wait till later."

She shrugged and looked at the door frowning. I saw her frown and looked at the door. When I saw what she was frowning at it made me frown to. There standing at the door was Jonathan. 

Jonathan Pov- I walked into the party and looked around at all the frozen faces staring at me. Alec was in the middle of the dance floor with Magnus and they were both too lost in each other to even notice my presence. That pissed me off. "What's going on here?" I asked loudly.

They stopped dancing and Alec looked at me frowning. There was something wrong with the way he looked at me. His eyes were steady and calm, not full of fear and terror like normal. If he stopped being scared of me, I'll have to fix that.

Jace got in front of Alec guarding him "What are you doing here bustard? This party is invitation only." I smirked and walked around "Sorry did I interrupt your party?" Camille got in front of Alec too "How dare you show your face here after what you did to Alec" Alec looked at Camille with a confusion.

"I did nothing to Alexander" I said sitting in a chair. Isabelle glared "You talked him into dating you and then you beat him." Alec looked at her looking shocked before looking at me; that look of fear back in his eyes but it was mostly confused fear.

I looked at Magnus who glared and held up his hand as if something was supposed to come out of it and hurt me "I'll make you pay for what you did." He waited a few minutes before looking at his hand confused.

I smirked and held up my arms "Oh no you're pointing at me. I'm so scared." Alec grabbed his hand looking at him, turning his back to me, and that set me off the edge. I got up and grabbed Alec by the shirt pulling him inches close to my face.

"I don't like how we left things Alec; you made a fool out of me." He met my eyes with fearless ones. Before he could say anything I heard his voice behind me say "You made a fool of yourself Jonathan" I froze for a second before looking behind me and seeing another Alec and Magus at the entrance.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec Pov- I walked into the building with Magnus to see Jonathan holding the other Alec inches from his face. "I don't like how we left things Alec; you made a fool of me."

To be honest I was a little afraid to speak up, to do anything that could help the Shadowhunter. Jonathan was the core of my horrible past, he's the person who made everything go wrong. Do I really want to throw myself in this pool of hate he created?

Magnus squeezed my hand and I looked up at him before squeezing his back. That's right; I don't have to worry anymore because I got Magnus. We are together and happy and we will always be that way.

I looked back at Jonathan feeling courage build up inside me. "You made a fool of yourself Jonathan." Everyone gasped looking at Magnus and I before looking at the other ones. Jonathan looked back and forth between Alec' and myself "What is going on?"

My Magnus let go of my hand and walked up to Jonathan giving me an uneasy feeling in my gut. "Jonathan; get your hands off of Alec now. He's not even the Alec you think he is." He glared letting Alec go, facing my Magnus and Alec ran over to his Magnus clenching onto his shirt. His Magnus wrapped his arms around him not taking his eyes off of Jonathan.

"Magnus Bane. I would have thought you would have gotten tired of Alec." Jonathan said making me flinch and look at Magnus frowning. "You thought wrong Jonathan; I'm not like that anymore. I have fallen in love with Alec and I will always be in love with him. I won't ever give him up especially to you."

Jonathan met Magnus in the eye and there was something different about the way he did so. He was way too calm and his expression said no words. What was he thinking? What was going through that sick mentally unstable head?

I got pulled out of my thoughts seeing the other Alec pull out of his lovers' arms and get in front of mine just as Jonathan pulled out a knife. The rest was like one huge blur to me. Alec got stabbed in the heart falling into my Magnus's arms. Why would he do that? Why would he take a knife to the chest for someone who wasn't his lover?

Warlock Magnus got to his level and pulled Alec into his arms "M-Magnus…" He tried to say but Magnus stopped him. "Don't talk Alec… damn it why did you do that!?" Alec laughed lightly and his answer pulled me out of my thoughts "Because… I love you."

Of course; this was not an act to save my lover. It was an impulse that made him want to save Magnus in general. I think I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. "Alec you didn't have to do that… that Magnus wasn't me" Magnus tried to say but Alec wouldn't hear of it. "I had to Magnus… The Alec of this world has lost so much…he couldn't lose Magnus too."

I got wide eyed hearing him say that and he closed his eyes coughing up more blood and Magnus pulled him into his arms "Stop talking." I walked up to them and got to their level "Thank you Alec."

I finally had someone who understands. Magnus understands me but he didn't live through it. Alec has the same family and same morals as I. He has his family still and all this stuff going on in his world so when he came to this one it must have killed him to see his world crumble around him. I know I did when I found out Magnus dumped me.

I looked at his Magnus "Can't you heal him or something? I saw you had those spell books on your floor and one of them was about healing." He shook his head no. "My magic isn't working in this world… I don't know how to heal him or how we are going to leave this world."

I nodded and stood up glaring at Jonathan. "Why did you try to stab Magnus he did nothing to you." Jonathan glared "He took you from me and no one takes my things." He gritted my teeth done being his 'thing'. I am so fucking tired of all of this; of him and his obsessive controlling self.

"I am not your thing Jonathan you don't own me; you never have. I love Magnus and that's not going to change." He glared and I waited for something explosive to happen, for him to finally completely lose it but he didn't. He just glared at me and turned walking out of the place. Jace was going to go after him but I grabbed his arm shaking my head no "Don't bother Jace we need to get Alec to the hospital."

Warlock Magnus looked down at his bleeding lover before standing up carrying him in his arms "I'm taking him to the subway station." We all frowned and Jace yelled "Are you crazy he needs a hospital"

He rolled his eyes and ran out with Alec. I looked at my Magnus before we ran after him. My head was starting to feel funny but I pushed through needing to make sure Alec was okay. They finally got back together; that Magnus can't lose him again.

It seemed like Alec woke up because Magnus was talking to him. Once we got into the station he looked around frantically and I frowned "Are you looking for where I fell?" He nodded "That's Alec's only hope." I nodded and walked in front of him running to the place I fell. I looked around thinking it looked different when actually walking on the tracks and I stopped when I recognized the place.

He was looking around desperately and I looked at him "What do you hope to accomplish Magnus?" He put his hand up to silence me and to be honest it pissed me off a bit. "There it is." He said moving to the area where I fell. He laid Alec down and smiled sweetly. "You're going to be okay now Alec… I swear it."

He opened his eyes and reached his weak shaking hand to touch Magnus's face. "I love you Magnus… Please say you love me back."

I got a huge knot in my chest watching the tragedy play out. He was saying goodbye, He just got him back but now he was telling him goodbye. "Idiot I'm not going to say goodbye to you" His Magnus said tears in his eyes.

The next thing Alec said hit a cord in my heart "You already did… I have been dead ever since that day." He was talking about the day Magnus left him; the day they broke up. Magnus shook my head "No stop talking; you're wasting your breath." He closed his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face, and he concentrated hard on saving the love of his life.

I looked at my Magnus who was standing frozen watching this play out in front of him. I looked back at the other Magnus when he asked "did it work?" It didn't work though. Alec's eyes were gray and glassed over and his chest no longer moved to show signs of breathing.

I frowned and hid my face in my Magnus's chest crying quietly, not able to watch anymore. His Magnus clung onto him "I'm so sorry Alexander… I never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry I wasted all that time. I'm so sorry Alec."

I listened to Magnus with closed eyes as he told Alec goodbye. Why did he have to die because of Jonathan? Why did he have to pay for my life? I was lost in my self-pity until I heard a weak voice say "Ma- Magnus…" I looked back fast seeing Alec was alive and looking around.

Magnus touched his cheek checking him over "Alec… It's okay Alec I got you… you're going to be okay." He smiled softly before passing out again.

The fuzziness in my head started feeling stronger but I ignored it watching Magnus fully heal Alec. "Now it should be safe to put him into a hospital." I nodded and walked forward going to check on Alec. My site started getting blurry though and before I knew it I was falling over into a sea of darkness. 

Magnus Pov- I ran up and caught Alec as he started to fall. "Why did he pass out" I wondered out loud before looking around. "We're standing where our worlds connect. Maybe their souls are changing back" The other Magnus said.

I looked at him; at first when Alec told me about this nonsense of other worlds I thought that it was a dream, that he had a bad dream that felt real. But then this Magnus showed up and everything went crazy. It's hard to believe that there are other worlds besides this one.

I looked at Alec and blinked confused seeing red started forming on his head. I looked at the other Alec and the red was fading. A bunch of marks that I just noticed were now vanishing to. "I got my Alec back." Magnus said looking at me.

I looked over Alec one more time before sighing "He is going to kill me once he sees he has red hair. I think in all the commotion he didn't notice it on the other Alec." He laughed before looking at his lover with loving eyes. "We can finally go home."

He looked at me and smiled "Tell Alec I said thanks for everything." I nodded "You tell that Alec to lighten up a bit." he laughed slightly before turning away from us. He held up his hand making a portal appear and he stepped through it. I watched him till they were gone and I looked at my Alec smiling "Lets' go home"


	14. Chapter 14

**Final Chapter, thank you all who supported this story and I'm sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I sat on the couch completely ignoring Magnus punishing him for letting Camille do this to my hair. Why on earth would he think I would ever let Camille con me into making my hair red?

"I said I was sorry will you please talk to me?"

I put my nose up keeping silent.

"I thought it was you. I thought Camille finally got to you." I glared at him "Did you even try to talk me out of it?" He frowned keeping silent and I nodded looking away again "That's what I thought."

He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind "I'm really sorry babe but we got it all out. It has been a week can you please drop it?" I frowned glancing at him. He met my eyes "Come on I was almost stabbed." I sighed hating that he kept using that against me. "Fine… I'll stop complaining if you stop using that on me."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck "I hate that you could have died because of me." He frowned and put his forehead to mine. "I wouldn't have died." "Alec would have died if his Magnus didn't heal him. You are normal and not immortal you would have died."

He moved his hands from my waist and cupped my face in his hands "I may not be a warlock but that doesn't mean I'm not strong. I love you and I would have fought to stay alive." I closed my eyes and looked down "I couldn't lose you again." Magnus frowned "That's what the other Alec said too."

I looked at him "In that other world there were so many horrible things. There were demons and my little brother was dead. We were broken up and it broke my heart Magnus." He frowned and hugged me tight "We will never break up Alec so you don't have to worry about a thing. I love you and I will always love you." I wiped my tears and nodded before kissing him "I love you to, so much." He smiled and laded back hugging me tight.

The next day we went to school and everyone's eyes were on us. It hasn't been like that since the day those posters were put up a year ago. "Magnus" Camille yelled running down the hall. She stopped in front of him and grabbed his hand "The drama club keeps messing up the costumes you made them. You have to stop them before they ruin something."

Magnus sighed and looked at me "I swear the drama club will be the death of me. Will you be fine on your own?" I nodded "Yeah I'll meet you after art class." He nodded before running with Camille to the auditorium.

I sighed and shook my head going to my locker. It's almost time for graduation and I still don't know what I want to do. Magnus and Camille both got this great fashion internship to one of the biggest companies in New York and I'm proud of them. I need to figure out what it is I want to do. I like art and photography but is that really a stable career?

I sighed opening my locker "So annoying." The bustling in the hall way got quit and I blinked confused before turning around freezing when I saw Jonathan standing in front of me. "Can we talk?" He asked having his hands in his pockets.

I glanced at his hidden hands "Do you have a knife?" He shook his head no and pulled his hands out putting them up "I really just want to talk Alec." I scratched the back of my neck before nodding "Okay lets' talk outside."

He nodded and walked with me into the garden area. I sat on a bench and looked at him seeing he was still standing. "I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't go to that party intending to stab anyone."

I fiddled with my hands thinking "Why did you come to the party?" He shrugged and sat next to me "I wanted to try to get you back… I freaked out though and lashed out." I glanced at him "What is it you like about me Jonathan? You were never gay before you met me."

He sighed and he ran his hand through his blond hair. "You are the only person who never judged me or looked at me like I was a monster. My mother treats me like I'm nothing and ever since Jace started dating my sister, my father has liked him way better. He even decided that when Jace and Clary get married he will run dad's company."

I looked at him shocked "I thought you were going to be in charge of the company." He shrugged "My father changed his mind."

He looked at me frowning "I really did love you Alec. When I used to hit you, it was me lashing out at Jace and it wasn't fair to you. I loved that you never left me, you kept giving me chances and I blew them all. Then Bane came to town and everything went wrong… I felt you slipping away."

I looked down at my hands "I was slipping away long before Magnus came here Jonathan… I just didn't know how to leave." I looked at him again and grabbed his hand "Thank you for not stabbing Magnus… You could have stabbed him after stabbing that Alec but you didn't. I'm thankful to that." He looked at our hands then at me.

"Jonathan you have to work things out with your family and Jace, if you keep doing what you're doing your heart will turn black and you'll lose your mind." He laughed slightly "I already lost my mind."

I let go of his hand and stood up "Promise me you will try… I'm your friend Jonathan that means I'm here to help you if needed." He shook his head and stood up to "Your way to nice Alec." I shrugged and smiled "That's just who I am."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek "Good bye Jonathan."

I smiled at him before turning and walking away deciding to skip art class and go to the auditorium. Magnus was in there yelling at a girl who kept ripping the train off the dress he made. I watched laughing and I walked up to Camille "He's yelling at that poor girl." She nodded "She deserves it. She murders fashion"

I laughed rolling my eyes and Magnus walked up sighing "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with this next year." Camille smiled "You will have to work with starving models instead." He smiled putting his arm around me "better than this."

I looked up at him and smiled "I wish I could go with you to your internship." He and Camille looked at each other smiling before looking back at me. I raised an eye brow "What?" Magnus looked back at Camille "Should we tell him?" She nodded and grabbed her purse taking out an envelope and handing it to me. I hesitantly took it and opened it pulling out a letter.

"Dear Mr. Alexander Lightwood, we love your work and would like to offer you an internship in… in photography." I looked at them shocked and Magnus smiled "I showed them the pictures you took and they loved them. They want you to learn with the best."

I looked at the letter again before smiling and hugging them both "You two are the best." They hugged me back both saying "we know" I laughed and let them go before kissing Magnus "I love you so much." He smiled and kissed me again "I love you too baby."


End file.
